A Meek Gigolo for Hire
by Badluck Cootie
Summary: This story is retired but a new one is coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If this your first time viewing the story then welcome. If you reading this for the second time welcome again. The changes to the story are.

1\. Better spelling/grammar(Really needed that)

2\. More world-building

3\. Light has a more grounded personality. I also gave him more thought dialogue. (If that's the right terminology)

4\. New format style

5\. A darker tone

**"Bold text" means inner thoughts conversation/telepathy **

* * *

Chapter one: An opportunity

"Big brother… Big Brother!" I heard cries waking me from my sleep. I pried my eyes open and look around our makeshift home, which was made out of cardboard and rags, to find my baby sister staring at me. She was looking up at me with a pouty face and pleading eyes

"Big brother I'm hungry!" She whimpered at me, her cries made me wince. She shouldn't have to go through this, I thought as I started petting her head.

"I'm sorry Nalla I don't have money for food. Can you just go back to sle-" GRRRUUMM! I was interrupted by her painful sounding stomach growls.

"I tried to Light but the pain in my tummy hurts so much." She cried, tears building up in her eyes. Seeing her like this only my disgust for myself grow. "I'll be back with food," I informed her, getting up from the old, worn mattress.

"I'll try to be quick," I told her while making my way out of the dimly lit alley.

"Oh ok brother… just be safe and come back soon." I heard her call to me as I made my way into the city. Arceus you're a shit brother, having your six-year-old sister starve like that, awful. I told myself as I left the alley into the city. The city lights stung my eyes as I walked down a sidewalk. A shuttle breeze past me as continued walking. I shivered, stuck my hands in pockets, and released a shaky breath. The passing of cars and chatter of people was all that filled my ears.

I walked passed a group of people and Pokemon they were drinking at an outside bar. Some tried to avoid looking at me, while the others look at me like they had never seen an orphan. Why? I don't know I'm a common sight to see in this part of Ariel. Ariel the richest city in the world. Ariel the world's most capitalistic city. Ariel the city powerful enough to become its own region, and like other regions their problems.

Our cutthroat form of capitalism has created a massive class gap. The rich are filthy rich and poor are stanken poor. The Poor who have kids eventually can't raise them, so they, in the end, reluctantly abandon their kids. My fosters parents, Nalla's biological parents, suffered that fate. So now I'm a sixteen-year-old albino, who sometimes discriminated against, with a Rilou sister struggling to get by.

CLINK! Something hit my head.

"Get a job you pasty freak!" I manage to catch the object, a coin, and turn my attention to the person that threw it. It was a man in his late forties, wearing a suit he had greying hairs and an annoyed expression.

"You things make me sick! Moping around the blocks of this great city" -he raised his glass and pointed at me- "Pissing your lives away! So I say again Get a Job you pasty Freak!" He spat at me as he turned back to a snickering Weavile. I instinctively apologized, pocketed the coin, and left. He was right, I needed a job ever since I was fired from my last one, a month ago. I've only been swimming in self-pity and doubt since then. Waiting for my girlfriend, Ebony, to come save me. Not that I minded a female helping me. It's just I need to take more responsibility for myself. I kept my head low and continued walking, I rounded a corner and was immersed in dazzling red and pink lights in every shade ever.

I was at the entrance of one of the cities red-light districts. I didn't fully know what it was. Only hearing things along the lines of places were adults could relax. But something important a fellow orphan told me was I could make money here, fast. He told me I needed to find a place called The Lustful Manor, he said it was an adult social club. I again fully didn't know what that was, but if I needed to suck up my social anxiety to help my baby sister. Then I would, she is one of the most important people to me. I made a promise to myself, to make her the happiest Riolu in the entire world. If that meant I had to try and conquer my social anxiety… then so be it.

I entered the district and my nose was hit with the sugary smell of Pecha berries. As I continued to breathe in the air, a thought crossed my mind that I should bring Nalla here so she could smell the air too. That thought flopped harder than a Magikarp, as I saw males and females of both species provocatively dressed. Some were standing on street corners, while others had themselves draped over professional and shady looking individuals alike, and a few were erotically dancing in shop windows. The pieces started to come together as I reflected on what was said about this place. The red-light district was a place where people 'relieved' themselves. Seeing all the lewdness threw out of my element. I stuck out like a sore thumb, as the color lights of the shops masked my massive blush.

"YO! Kid, you wanna find out what a Pokemon feels like~." a feminine voice said in a sultry tone. My head slowly followed my eyes as they laid on a Sylveon, who was on her back with a pillow under her. She was in a large, clear window frame, which I think was supposed to be like a display case. She was touching herself as a Flareon was being penetrated by her ribbons. The ribbons were effortlessly pounding into the wet, plump holes of the Flareon. I started to feel ashamed of myself. The Sylveon breaths became ragged as her soaking paw went deeper into her swollen hole. I had a girlfriend I shouldn't be watching this… or enjoying it. Sylveon movements only got faster as long, loud moans freely felt her month. With the increased speed of Sylveon, Flareon, who continued being impaled on the ribbons, started letting out small high pitched yipps, backing harder back into the ribbons with each thrust. Being a bad brother wasn't good enough for me. So naturally, I had to be a bad boyfri-

"Yuri~" -Flareon interrupted my thoughts with her cute voice- "Can the shiny human play with us?" she asked way too innocently for the situation we were in. She didn't get a reply as her black eyes, filled with lust, locked with mine, her tongue lopped out her mouth as the wet sounds coming from her continued. For a second my shame turned to lust,

"**Come on Light you haven't been touched in months.**" My lust spoke to me. I didn't reply to it as I stared at Yuri. Then in an instant, my shame came back tenfold as I broke my gaze from Yuri. I started walking away until the Sylveon spoke to me again.

"Wait!… kid!" -I stopped and turned around, so you are adding a bad boyfriend to your achievements? I sarcastically hissed to myself- "… oh my Arceus that feels great… you're about to miss the best part!" she finished with a lustful growl as she shoved one of her ribbons into her lady parts, which added to the wet sound as it entered her. Then her last ribbon into the month of Flareon. They both let out more loud moans, Flareon being muffled, as Yuri's ribbons became blurs. A couple of seconds after Yuri and Flareon both started twitching. Then one final massive moan came from them as a large amount of liquid came rushing out of both of them. Yuri spread her legs wider as her juices came out in a clear stream projectile. It splashed against the glass. I look at the window to see the bottom half was dampened in Sylveon juices.

"So kid wanna join?" Yuri said, as she and Flareon moved positions, they were now shoulder to shoulder laying on their stomachs.

"**Yes!**" Lust spoke eagerly.

"**Please stop,**" I told it.

"**Only if you promise that'll touch yourself later.**" it replied back, I again didn't reply to my sin.

"Oni here seems to be real interested in you." She teased as she pulled her ribbons out of Oni, who let out a whimper, held it up to their faces and started licking the juices off. The action caught me off guard.

"U-um…I -"

''Please! Join us I want to see what a shiny virgin taste like~" Oni high pitched voice said, through half lid eyes while licking her licks hungrily. How did she know that?

"I-I'm sorry but I h-have got to go n-now." I timidly spoke, as I hurried away from the two eeveelutions. That's the second good choice you made all night, I thought, my cheeks burning harder now.

"**Buzzkill.**" Lust said as the feeling faded from me.

"Aww, we scared him away." I heard Oni whined,

"It's cool we'll see him again." I saw Yuri gently petting Oni's head.

"After all it's a small world." was the last thing I heard from Yuri as I made several turns finding my way into an alley. Once I wasn't near the pair anymore, I looked around the weird-smelling, dimly lit alley. To come to the conclusion I didn't know where I was. I began to get paranoid as I then heard strange noises coming from around the alley.

* * *

**Pov: **?

Arceus I'm tired, after dealing with a bunch of meatheads all day. I would love if find a mou-! I stopped and smiled, I just caught the whiff of nervous hormones. I followed the amazing smell into an alley. I kind of got lost in the smell as my hissing got louder and I bumped into things. When I got even closer to the smell, I started to feel quick jittery vibrations and this excited me more. I soon found what I was looking for. It was a little shiny human, no more than 5'7, he looked so cute shaking in place as I approached him. His hunched posture, snow-white skin, messy snow-white hair, small cute features, and skittish pink eye. Was just what I wanted.

"Little mouse looks like you need help with something," I spoke softly to him as I finished making my way to him.

**Pov: **Light

* * *

"Little mouse looks like you need help with something." The large Arbok told me, she had a smooth voice that held a light middle eastern accent to it. She raised her upper body which towered over me. My legs started to shake more, as her massive cape, that had a design of a fanged smile on it, cast a shadow over me. I quickly shrunk into myself at the size difference.

"Don't be afraid little mouse I only want to cure you of your problem." She said calmly as her tail pointed to my crouch. I looked down to see I still had an erection. I sighed to myself wishing I never watched those eeveelutions go at it.

"Um… no disrespect Ms. Arbok b-but I don't need that k-kind of help." I shifted awkwardly, while fiddling with my hands, and keeping my gaze away from her eyes. In my flustered state, I didn't see the Arbok move closer and circle around me. I felt a cool, smooth appendage under my chin, it raised my head up so I locked eyes with her.

"My my little mouse your a cute one." My face started to heat up again,

"Th-thank you," I replied bashfully looking away from the snake.

"So what's an innocent thing like you doing in a place like this?" She questioned me returning my eye contact with her using her tail again to do so.

"I-I need to find a place c-called the Lustful Manor." The Arbok green eyes widen in surprise and interest, telling me to continue my explanation for asking for such a place.

"My baby sister needs food and an o-older orphan told me I c-could make money here f-fast." The snake shocked expressions turn to one of pity.

"Well little mouse your fellow orphan is right" -she petted my head- "I can take you to the manor." Hearing those words come from the Arbok made me happy.

"Thank y-you um… Ms…"

''You can call me Zara little mouse." She said as she started moving us out of the alley, lightly pushing me along with her tail. I rushed up to her and move closer to her as we got on the main street.

"I'm L-Light… b-but you can call me wha-whatever you want." I told her, she looked down and smiled at me

"Alright Light" -she booped my nose- "but if you keep acting this shy you're going to catch the eyes of a lot of female Pokemon." I look at her confused

"W-why would the way my shyness attract fe-female P-Pokemon?" Ever since I can remember I've always been shy, and I've always been in Pokemon dominated communities, like now, and rarely did any show interest, well other than Ebony. So what made them interested in me now? I didn't bother Zara with the questions I had, as she gave me a sultry smile and got eye level to me.

"Well little mouse, female Pokemon **love **submissive males and you, my pale friend fit what we want **perfectly**." She said the last part in a hot whisper that found it's way into my ear and stuck there.

"H-how do I fit it so well?" I ask Zara with concern. Why was my behavior now being noticed? I acted this way to not be noticed. her sultry smile only grew more as she closed her eyes while her body shivered. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Well to start off you just made me shiver, your small cute voice did that." Is my voice really that faint?

"Also the way you shrink when your flustered makes my pussy tingle." That's concerning

"Than your face looks so soft, young, and innocent I just wanna leave a few beauty marks." That's more concerning

"Lastly your pink eyes scream take me I'll be your plaything anytime you want it." I have no words I thought. As she finished with a ragged exhale looking at my eyes with a toothy grin. She must have seen the comfortability and slight fear in my eyes because she quickly said.

"Well… that's what I see at least." A sweat drop running down her face. "Zara… y-you kind of scare me." I whined as I looked away from her again,

"I'm sorry little mouse, but it's your fault for being so adorable." She praised me

"D-did she just v-victim-blame me?" I muttered low so Zara wouldn't hear. For a little while, the trip to the manor was silent. Until Zara asked me a question,

"So little mouse why do you stutter so much?" I looked up at her to see her puzzled face.

"I've been stuttering as long as I can remember, but another factor is I have social anxiety." She gave me hum as she listened to my response,

"S-sorry i-if it bothers you," I added, she placed her tail on my head and affectionately rub it.

"No, it's fine little mouse I find it cute." She replied giving me a warm smile. That was the least perverted thing she done all night. I thank her for her kindness and after that, it was silent between us again. In the silence, I look around the district further. To my surprise, I found the streets to be cleaner than the main ones outside the district. I then look more closely at the building to find out most were just bars, strip clubs, and gambling spots. After I was done sightseeing, I notice some males of both species looking at me with jealousy and malice. I hated this attention I thought as I quickly looked away from them and proceed to look at the ground for the remainder of our walk.

"Don't worry Light they won't do anything to you," Zara said as she moved me closer.

"Their just jealous that a cute thing like you is walking with me and there not." She hissed with annoyance in her voice. I nodded my head and slightly raised it. We continued to walk straight for about five minutes. Zara poked my shoulder, gesturing for me to look at the large red brick two-story building. It had a large sign on the front of the building that housed a picture of a Ninetails showing off her assets and giving a hungry look. There were bright pink neon lights under the picture that flashed the words 'Lustful Manor'. I looked to Zara while squinting my eyes,

"This is the place, right?" She looked down at me and nodded her head at me, as she patted my head with her tail.

"Yes little mouse this is the place, but make sure you stay close. So I don't lose you, we need to introduce you to the big boss lady." I nodded my head scooting even closer to her side. As we walk in the building, the temperature around me change suddenly from a nice chill to a humid heat trap. As I took a breath the air that reach my lungs was heavy. I started coughing into my arm, not ready for the sudden spike in humidity. Zara softly patted my back helping me get through my coughing spell.

"You'll get used to it if you're going to work here… hopefully." I at her through teary eyes

"Hopefully… w-what d-do you mean by h-hopefully." I cried she gave me an awkward look.

"Just forget I said the last part. Okay now, let's go meet your new boss." She finished with excitement in her voice dragging me along as she moved forward and made a right. As we made our way through the dimly lit place, I looked around the place. There were tables and booths, that were filled with both species and genders having drinks and talking to each other. There were scantily clad waiters and waitresses walking around taking people's orders. There was also a black and white runway stage in the center of the room. At the base of the stage were partly open red currants. The floor of the stage was a giant light that was currently producing white light. Then in the middle of the stage was pole, on the pole was a Mienshao that was wearing a dancer veil and mask, she gracefully moves around the pole like it was second nature to her. As I continued to watch the Mienshao I bumped into Zara. I regained my footing and apologized to her for my clumsiness. She waved me off telling me it was alright. She then motioned to a door in front of us, I looked at the white door and saw it was labeled staff in red letters.

"Alright, Light let's go and get you this job." She said opening the staff door for us.

"Y-yeah… I guess." I said nervously. I didn't really want a job here at all. Ebony would have my skin if she found out I was working here. the only reason I came was to make a quick buck to get food for my sister. But I didn't want to upset Zara, who helped me get here, so I went through the door.

"Just keep moving forward, I already informed my boss about you. She should be close by." Zara called from behind me while closing the door. I nodded my head and was happy when I felt the temperature change again. The temperature was now an enjoyable, bearable heat, also the atmosphere and smell was now a light, sweet scent. My pace slowed down as I close my eyes to fully enjoy my new surroundings. Not too long after entering my trance I walked face-first into something large and soft. Without thinking I buried my face into the soft objects and took a deep breath. The scent that came from it was an intoxicating sweet smell that numb my body.

"So you must be the newbie Zara was talking about, She didn't tell me you were a little pervert?" I heard a mature, strong feminine voice say. I broke out of my trance as I heard the voice and quickly back away from the person I just touched. With a massive blush on my face, I looked at the being in front of me. The being was a Pokemon, a Jynx to be precise, who had a very amused look on her face.

"If you wanted to feel me you could just ask, but what you did was fine too~," She said seductively showing off her body to me. Said body was very curvy, she then change her position. To show off more of her double d cup boobs and big, round soft looking butt. Maybe I was a prevent I thought still admiring the Jynx before me.

"Are you going to stand there admiring or are you going to do something~?" The Jynx said sultry pushing her breasts together.

"I-I-I… um no- I mean sorry… I didn't mean dis-disrespect towards you" -someone help me- "… I mean y-you look very nice-um sorry I didn't m-mean to so bold." I stumbled through my sentences quickly overheating from the fumes and attention I was receiving.

"Oh my! So your a little shy pervert, even better~" The Jynx started to pull me closer with psychic.

"Ms. Holiday maybe you should introduce yourself before violating him first." Zara's voice called out in a slightly annoyed tone. I gave her a disgruntled face, didn't she do the same thing?

"It's not my fault this innocent cutie violated me first?" Ms. Holiday stated through puffed cheeks.

"S-sorry I didn't m-mean to," I told Zara while still being held in Ms. Holiday's psychic hold. She sighed while shaking her head at me

"Anyway, I already told you why little mouse here wants to be hired." Ms. Holiday looked at me and then brought me into a massive hug stuffing my face into her large breasts. "Helping out your baby sister at any cost! What a great big brother you are" -I wish could tell myself that I thought as I felt my cheeks burning- "Of course you're hired." She expressed excitedly. Well, I guess this is my job for now, but I have to remember this is for Nalla. I pulled my face from her bust and said,

"T-thank you, Ms. Holiday, I'm in your debt." Ms. Holiday put one of her hands under my chin, pulling me to her mouth where it met my ear.

"I'll keep that in mind~" She whispered sultry in my ear, her warm breath against my skin made me feel tingly, she then finish by lightly nipping my ear lobe. I visible shiver from the feeling.

"Little mouse why didn't you tell me you liked biting? I could have done that for you." Zara whined, I just hid my face from her embarrassed about the discovery.

"Ok let's get started, Zara honey go spread the word around the manor about our new employee!" Ms. Holiday ordered Zara excitedly

"I'll be happy to," Zara replied slithering away from us.

"Also Ms. Holiday remember don't go too far with Light," Zara called out as I heard a door shut. What does that mean? Ms. Holiday then muttered something under her breath along the lines of that pesky snake. She then looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Now Light we need to have an interview so I can see what you got." I looked at her confused and nervous,

"Ms. Holiday I thought y-you said I was hired?" She gave me a peck on my forehead

"You are Light this is just to you ready for when you start. I guess training would be a better term than an interview." She said as she started carrying me deeper down the hall. While being carried I noticed the staff section of the building was entirely different from the customer section. It was well lit and had tile floors, the walls were a warm pink color, and there were rooms.

"So Ms. Holiday where are we g-going?" I ask curious as we passed several rooms,

"Well, we're going to get you cleaned up dear, because of your kind of a mess hun." She said sincerely,

"Also Because I know a shiny human shouldn't be that dark." She expressed truthfully, putting an image of me side by side with snow, in my head. How is cleaning me, training? I thought as I nodded my head at her signing an ok.

"Good because we're here Light." I turn my attention away from her and to a room in front of us. She pulled the door open and brought us in, the room we entered was just a big spa and bathroom. It had white floor tiles with calming blue colored walls. There was a giant rectangular pool like a bathtub that sat on the right side of the room. It had all different kinds of health care products around its perimeter. There were also towel racks that hung on the right side of the tube. On the other side of the room was a large hot tube. There were three massage tables on each side. The massage tables had pouches that contain oils and other substances in bottles.

"Ok Light now take your clothes off. NOW!" I jumped at the sound of her raised voice and turn towards her.

"D-do I h-have to t-take off all of them?" She nodded her head giving me a seductive smile.

"Alright," I said as I started stripping off my clothes. What kind of training is this I thought? As I started with my shirt, when my shirt hit the floor I look to Ms. Holiday. To see she had a hungry, predatory look in her eye that scared me.

"Ms. Holiday c-can you stop staring at m-me like that?… i-it's scaring me." Her eyes only got more intense and her smile more mischievous.

"Now why would I do that Light. It's my job as your boss to know what my employees look like~" I just decided to hide my face from her as I finish undressing. When it came to my underwear I look at her again with an unsure face.

"Go on Light don't deny me the best part of this." She whined slightly, hearing an authority figure whine felt weird. So I took a deep breath and pulled down my underwear.

"Your such a good boy Light." She told me. The blush on my face increased when I heard the compliment.

"T-thank you… but why did I have to take my clothes off." I said while shielding my penis from Ms. Holiday's hungry look.

"The reason for you being naked is that I'm going to wash you. Thoroughly of course, and while I thoroughly wash you I'm going to thoroughly enjoy it." She said through cute giggles, Is everyone a pervert here?

"A-alright I'll just go to t-the tub than." I proceeded to quickly make my way to the tub. Once I felt the water on my skin I recoiled a little from the heat, but after a few seconds, I melted into its hot embrace. I closed my eyes, letting the heavenly water relieve all my worries and fears away.

"Someone enjoying their bath aren't they." I open my eyes and faced Ms. Holiday. When I laid my sights on Ms. H my cheeks started to really burn. She was no longer wearing her elegant, red gown. The only articles of clothing she had were her bra and panties. They were both a bold red that matches perfectly with her purple skin color. Her underwear was trying it's best to try and contain her amazing form, that scream to be let out of its silky prison. Her thick, plump thighs were partly swallowing her panties. Being guided by her panty straps, that clung tightly to her hips, lead me to her slightly chubby midsection. I felt a tingling sensation in my head as I looked at her fat, voluptuous breast. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she stood in front of the tube with a pleased look on her face.

* * *

Pov: Third person

Ms. Holiday listen on satisfied as Light was mentally worshiping my body. His eyes were hungrily scanning her body as his lewd thoughts keep growing. She chuckled lightly to herself

"So my titties are fat and voluptuous hmmm." She said while pushing them together teasing him more.

"H-how did you k-know I-I said that!" Light said, his blush growing deeper making him look like a tamato berry. She snickered at him as She made my way to where he was and got into the bathtub. Ms. Holiday went behind Light and pulled him close to me making him feel her body. When her chest rested against his back she brought her mouth near his ear and whispered erotically into it,

"You can't lie to a psychic type my little pervert," she told him, biting down hard on his ear. He flinched and whined.

"Ms. H-Holiday I can't do t-this I have a girlfriend." She ignored him and bit down on his ear lobe harder, and then started grinding softly between my teeth. He let out a weak pleasure-filled whimper, slightly twitching, as she continues my grinding on his ear.

"Please stop Ms. Holiday." Light squirmed under her hold.

"**Now Light, you should have thought about that before coming here." **She softly told him telepathically, as she ordered his mind to release more dopamine. Soon Light mind became like playdoh as the fear, shame, and guilt of cheating on Ebony left his mind.

"**Now Light I'll make you feel better… but only if you beg me to." **She ordered him. Light opened his mouth and let out a hot and heavy moan

"P-please M-Ms Holiday make m-me feel better." he pleaded to her though a soft, quiet voice. She gridded harder on his ear not liking the quietness of his pleas.

"**NO! Bad Boy, I want to hear you. Now you better start begging LOUDER or I won't make you feel better." **She hissed at him, with hearing her threat his breathing got heavier.

"PLEASE Ms. Holiday I-I'm trying… So P-please make me feel better!" His cries were loud enough to create a faint echo in the room. Hearing Light pleaded like that made Ms. Holiday shutter as she let go of his ear and gently grinded against him.

"Good Boy Light now here's your reward." She blew on his now red ear and then started licking/sucking on it. She started at his ear lobe wrapping her cold tongue around it and delicately sucked on it. Light let out little moans as Ms. Holiday tongue traveled the length behind his ear. Then she licked the outermost part of his inside ear. He gasped and melted more into her touch.

"T-thank y-you Ms. Holiday this feels amazing." Ms. H chuckled faintly into his ear, feeling him shudder as her breath made contact with his skin,

"Arceus Light you're so sweet." He let out a few heavy breaths and slightly turn towards her.

"W-why do you say that." He told her in a confused voice, I smiled sultry at him,

"because I am going to make you feel even better." Light fully turned his head the best he could to face her.

"Rea-Umm!" Ms. Holiday smashed my lips into Light's, as she demanded access to his mouth by pressing her tongue against his teeth. He quickly fulfilled her demands as he allowed her access to his mouth. The Jynx hungry explored every inch of his mouth, and when she got his tongue she overpowered his. Light quickly became putty in Ms. H's hands as she claimed his mouth as her own personal playground. Once She was done with his mouth. She checked his mind to see what he was thinking. His mind was just a hazy mess that only wanted more pleasure and she was going to give it to him. Ms. Holiday placed her right hand on Light's slightly tone chest and slowly made her down his body. His breath hitched when her hand was at the base of his shaft. At that moment Light came back to his senses, but only for a second.

"Ms. Holiday-"

''**SShhhh, Light just relax and let me make you feel better. You want that don't you? For me to make you feel great right?" **She quickly killed his rebellion as she sucked on and planted kisses on his neck. He gave her a quivering nod with quiet moans escaping his mouth.

"**Good Boy, now are ready to get your reward?" **She whispered sultry in his mind,

"**Y-yes Ms. Holiday." **I licked the length of his neck, giving a little extra reward for communicating telepathically.

"**You're being a really Good Boy, but now to be my Favorite Boy repeat what I say." **She gently bit Light's neck.

**"Ms. Holiday I want to be your Favorite plaything please use me however you what." **She told him playfully,

"PLEASE Ms. Holiday I-I want to be your FAVORITE plaything Please use m-me however you what… I just want YOU to make me feel b-better!" He cried out in the cutest most pitiful whine she ever heard. His cries for pleasure turn her on so much that my pussy started to burn.

"As you wish." was all she said as she firmly grabbed his cock and started rhythmically pumping it. Light arched his back and let out long, airier moans that only made Ms. Holiday double my efforts at pleasing him. A few minutes into jerking him off and an idea popped into Ms. H's head. She let go of his dick, and he quickly questioned why I stopped.

"Don't worry my little pervert I'm going to make you feel even better," she reassured him, Ms. Holiday move to face his front and gave him a quick peck on the check. Then she lifted him out of the tub, using psychic, and gently set him down on the ledge of the tub. He looked at me confused as she gave him a devilish smile. She was graciously surprised, as she looked at the 7-inch penis looming over her face. She moved in and took a long, slow lick from the base to his tip, then finishing it with a loving kiss. Light squeak out a surprised gasp, as she finished her kiss with an audible pop. "Ms. Holiday c-can you make y-your mouth colder?" He asked her while averting his eyes from hers. She answered his question by chilling her mouth and taking in his entire length. He responded by lightly gripping my head and pushing it down a little more.

"**Oh my! Light are you getting a little bit of a backbone?**" she questioned him. Light lessen his grip on her head and said.

"I'm s-sorry Ms. Holiday… you just feel Really g-good." Hearing Light say that made her pussy burn more with passion.

"**Keep doing it!" **She ordered him, as she shoved her right hand down her panties relieving the heat that was bottled up inside her. He did what he was told and forced Ms. Holiday deeper down his cock. The blowjob became all the more pleasurable. As Ms. Holiday closed her throat around Light's penis. After a few minutes of wet, sloppy gagging noises. Ms. Holiday started to feel his cock violently twitching in her throat. She stopped sucking him off and painful slowly started jerking his silva coated cock off.

"Light can you do one last thing for me?" she told him. Light lazily nodded his head with glazed-over eyes.

"Good, now tell how bad you want to cum." She told him softly giving him a quick, hard pump to get his attention. His pink hazy eyes long fully looked at her,

"Please, Ms. Holiday m-make me… Cum." He cutely whined at her,

"good~" She purred, savoring his words as she quickly thrust into my hot, swollen cunt.

"A little bit more Light." She spoke to him, the blush on his face spread as he heard my demand.

"M-milk me, Miss Holiday… I'm y-your p-personal cum cow." he mewed letting out husky breaths. Ms. Holiday moaned hard hearing his pleas. She was now was furiously pounding into herself. Feeling her own limit about to be reached.

"Almost there my little cum cow. NOW Really tell me how BAD you want to cum~" She chuckled seeing him squirm as she took long, rough pumps at his shaft.

"I w-wanna CUM bad! IT's the only thing I can think about! I wanna cum for you sooo Bad Ms. Holiday." He howled to her. She gently shuttered hearing his demand. She followed his demands by quickly wrapping her breast around his cock, and started making hard, fast pumps. Light's tongue flopped out of his mouth as he felt the softness of her chest. She then popped his cock back into her mouth. Inhaling it as she wrapped her tongue around it, rapidly bobbing my head up and down. The violent twitching came back in full force as Light moaned out.

"Ms. Holiday I'm a-about to cum" Ms. Holiday doubled her efforts,

'**'I am too, so concentrated on giving me everything you have~**" She sultry demanded from him. As she was madly pulverizing her vagina, and sucking hard on the head of Light's quivering cock. A second later Ms. Holiday and Light got their rewards. Ms. Holiday felt Light's cum filling her mouth. He shot cum into her mouth in powerful ropes. It was smooth, and it tasted savory as it splashed on her tongue then easily sliding down her throat. Ms. Holiday couldn't swallow all of his semen as it overfilled her mouth.

She reluctantly pulled his cock out of her mouth. With Light now feeling the warmth of the room. His penis double down on its efforts and ejaculated more. His hot, sticky semen squirted on Ms. Holiday's face and tits. Tasting and Feeling his cum set Ms. Holidays' own body into overdrive. Her vision went blank as she felt the most powerful organism she had in a while. With her cunt clamping down hard on her fingers milking them for anything. She sighed internally wishing her cunt was milking Light's cock instead. After her afterglow, she looked to see Light still in his ecstasy filled afterglow. His pink eyes were unfocused and glazed over, he had a deep red blush on his face, while a little bit of his tongue was cutely hanging from his mouth, and his breath was erratic and heavy. She thought he looked so adorable in his afterglow, but there other things that needed to be done. Ms. Holiday's eyes started to glow an eerie blue. As she started rearranging and changing Light's memories of him denying her into him willfully accepting her advancements. After she was done she planted a kiss on him and started to wake him up.

**Pov:** Light

* * *

"Light? honey? Are you still with me or did I rock your world a little too hard?" When I could focus on my surroundings again, I felt Ms. Holiday shaking me.

"Hmm, n-no I'm fine… actually b-better than fine… I f-feel amazing!" I said awestruck,

"I can tell by that dreamy look you're giving me and~" she started running a finger against her chest. Scooping up a large amount of my semen, she looked at it excitedly, as she brought it to her mouth and began to suck on her finger. She let out a loud audible, pleasurable moan as she cleaned her finger giving me a sultry look.

"**By the gracious mess you left on me~" **she erotically said in my head. Seeing her clean herself of my semen made my face burn and my penis start standing for attention again. She was almost done cleaning herself of semen, licking the last small amounts off her breast, but she missed a spot on the right side of her cheek. I leaned close to her, as she was in mid-lick of the last bit of semen on her breast, and placed my finger on her cheek wiping off the white substance. She slightly paused, but then finished her lick as she looked at me than my finger.

"You missed a spot s-so I got it for y-you." I nervously said She looked at me with loving eyes as she gently grab my wrist.

"Thank you, Light." She said as she slowly suck the semen off my finger. She then out of the tub and grabbed a dry towel. "Light hurry and take a bath and then meet me in my office." She ordered me while wrapping the towel around her, grabbing our clothes, and walking out of the bathroom. After she left the room I sighed tiredly trying to think back I into this situation, but I strangely couldn't fully remember. I brushed it off and quickly bathed myself. After I rinsed myself off, I got out of the tub and grab a towel to dry myself. After I dried myself, I ran into a problem. I didn't know where Ms. Holiday's office was. I stood there thinking of how I was going to find it, until an idea pop into my head. I could try to mentally call her for directions. Maybe the link she made during our "training session" was still active and I could use it.

"**Umm Ms. Holiday… if you can hear me? C-can you give me directions on how to g-get to your o-office." **I asked embarrassed, hoping Ms. Holiday heard me. A few seconds later I got a reply

"**Oh! My bad Light, forget to tell you. Well anyway, all you have to do is turn left when you leave the bathroom. Then when you pass three doors. Make a right, walk down the hall and you'll find me. I'll be patiently waiting for your arrival my little cum cow." **She snorted at the use of the pet name. I sighed internally, wrapping the towel around my waist, wishing I never thought of that name. Once I was about to leave the room. Out of nowhere, I felt this overpowering feeling of shame. As I tried to find where this came from, the thought of Ebony appeared in my mind. Then the realization hit me, I just willfully cheated on my girlfriend. I didn't feel right in my skin anymore. I quickly exited the bathroom and went to Ms. Holiday's office. Once there I open the door, to find Ms. Holiday was sitting on top of a desk. She was back in her red gown with a sweet scent coming from her. She gave me a warm smile as I walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Well as much as I want to play with you some more." She said with a sad smile.

"You have people that trust in you to think about them at home." I felt a sharp pain in my chest as she said that. In an unexpected action, Ms. Holiday telepathically handed me new clothes, some cash, a little bit of food, and… a phone. Make me feel like even bigger trash why don't. As I reluctantly accepted the items.

"Also sorry Light there one more thing you have to before your hire." She said getting off the desk. Please let be something that doesn't make me feel worse than I already do. She went around it and pulled something from it.

"Here" -she set a packet, as thick as my forearm, down in front of me- "you got to sign this to be officially hired by law." She said. I looked at a clock on the wall, it read eleven-twenty. Nalla was still waiting for me, I couldn't read this thing if I did it'll take all night.

"M-M-Ms. Holiday I can't read this now" -moving the packet away from me- "Can I do it tomorrow?" I asked her. She shook her head at me and said.

"I'm sorry Light it has to be done tonight." A ping of irritation hit me, This job had me cheat on my girlfriend. Why was I going this? I questioned, I had what I wanted money and food.

"**But for how long**?" Doubt popped into my head, breaking my train of thought. I blew its question off.

"**I don't know but it's ok Ebo-**"

"**Are you always going to rely on someone, while you have someone relying on you?**" It asked in a mocking tone, an image of a sad Nalla popped into my head. I tried to get rid of the image, reassuring myself that things will be ok. But the image stayed the more I tried to reassure myself.

"**Um, **sigh **Maybe you're right,**" I told it as I started signing the paper.

"**When am I ever wrong."** It smugly said as it disappeared from my headspace.

"Alright, Light you're officially hired." Ms. Holiday said cheerfully, I didn't feel the same excitement, but didn't want to upset her.

"T-thank you Ms. Holiday happy to be here." I lied as I forced a smile. she narrowed her eyes at me and after a few seconds, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Whatever, just get dressed and out of here you little pervert. Before I change my mind about you leaving." she playfully said, my cheeks burned at the realization I was still nude. I quickly threw on the hoodie and sweatpants she gave and left. I told her goodbye as I left, she blew a kiss and gave me a wink in response. I was at the exit of the staff door when I run into Zara.

"Oh, little mouse! It's good to see again, and it looks like your an official employee of the manor." She said while pointing to my ink stain on my fingers with her tail.

"Y-yeah I am… I g-guest." I told her through a forced smile. She leaned down and kissed my forehead as she moved past me with a smile on her face.

"It's going to be fun having you around here little mouse." She cheerfully said, I gave her a thanks for her compliment and made my way out the door.

"Wait!" I stopped halfway out the door and looked back at Zara.

"Almost forgot to tell you there are a lot of people interested in you Light." She told me excitedly with a wink. Great more attention I thought as a faint burning feeling grew on my face. I thanked her and said goodbye as I was out the door. When outside the staff section I was again greeted to the heat and humidity of the room. I quickly made my way out of the manor and back into the district.

I hope I made the right choice I thought as I stood outside the building counting the money Ms. Holiday gave me. It was 20 poke dollars, I pocketed the money and started making my way out of the district. I stopped and asked a dude with blonde hair. What was the quickest exit out of the district? He pointed the way that I and Zara took to get the manor. I thanked him and made my way back on the route. It took me about five minutes to get near the entrance of the district. Nothing really change near the entrance beside the eeveelutions not being there.

I was back on the main streets of Ariel making my way back home to Nalla. I stopped by a little mom and pop shop on the way home, to finally buy some food for her. After sending all the money I got on food. I quickly rushed back home, ready to gift my wonderful sister with all the food she could eat. I rounded the corner leading into our alley to find Nalla still awake. She was playing with a tennis ball, dropping it and watching it bounce off the ground. As I got closer I saw her nose and ears twitch. She turned her head in my direction, I was her big brown eyes lit as she called to me.

"Big brother your back!" I smiled at her as I presented to her, her food.

"And you brought FOOD!" She happily cried while clapping her paws together.

"See I told you Nalla I was going to come back with food." She quickly opened the container, as the container opened her eyes lit up with joy. She grabbed a Farfetch'd sandwich from the container and took a large bite out of it.

"I knew ywou could do it bwother." She chippered through a mouth full of sandwich. Seeing her so happy kind of lifted my troubled mood. I thanked her and let out a tired yawn. I then told her she could eat as much as she likes. As I laid on our mattress and wrapped myself in our cover. When I was about to hit dreamland, I heard the container close and felt a small, warm body cuddle me under the cover. Nalla let out a small yawn and press her body closer to mine

"You're the best big brother ever Light." I patted her head gently and scratch her tummy "I'm the best brother ever because you're the best little sis ever." I told her happily. She leaned into my touch and lightly purred in delight,

"Good night Light." I kissed her forehead and gave her a good night. After that, I quickly fell asleep letting my dreams take me to another place.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading and hopefully this is a better version to read. One thing I want to know is, do you guys want thoughts to be _italicized _or left how they are? Other then that's all I have to say.

Goodbye.

-BL Cootie


	2. Chapter 2: complications

**A/N: **I really have nothing to say besides, If this your first time reading thank you for reading. If this is the second time, I hope you enjoy this version more than the last one. Just remembered something, chapter 4 should be released around Christmas time definitely, sooner Maybe. Now that's all I have to say happy reading.

Chapter 2: complications

I woke up in a cold sweat, the consequences that could happen to me from last night's situation played in my dreams. I raised up from my warm spot on the mattress and grabbed my head. How could I cheat on Ebony like that? Was I that shallow? My thoughts kept ragging until Nalla's snoring filled my ears. My gaze fell to her, she was stretched out across my legs still sleeping soundly.

Seeing her calmly sleeping put some of my thoughts to ease. I did for her I thought as I gently patted her. She leaned into my touch and snore louder. A small smile spread across my face until a vibrating noise caught my attention. I look over to my pants to find that they were moving. I grab the pants and reached into its pocket to pull out the phone I got last night. The large screen on the phone displayed a picture of Ms. Holiday, giving a kissy face, with the words incoming call on the screen. Discomfort and dread filled my chest as I answered and placed the phone to my ear.

"H-hello Ms. Holiday?" there were some muffled sounds before I got a response,

"Hello, Light how are you feeling today?" She asked me with a joyful voice, It was going fine but then you appeared. Is what I wanted to say but couldn't. It wasn't her fault I accepted her advancements,

"I'm feeling g-good how are you, Ms. Holiday?" I heard what seemed to a pouty noise on the other end of the call.

"Just a good? I knew I should of suck you off harder." She expressed through the phone in an open thought. Did she mean to say that out loud? I thought as my face started to heat up as I tried to think of a response,

"Hmm, Guess I'll just try harder the next time we play together, but that besides the point." She started as I heard typing on a keyboard. Hopefully, there isn't a next time.

"Light I need you to come to work at around ten tonight, and on your way here I need you to pick something up for me." I took my phone off of my ear to check the time, it was eight-fifteen, I then placed my phone back to my ear.

"Okay, what am I g-getting, what's t-the place called, and around what time should I get it?" I asked her curiously.

"You're getting alcohol at a place called Late Nights, and you should leave to get it at about nine-thirty." She told me casually,

"A-alright I'll get it done," I said calmly.

"I'll hold you up to that Light, because if you don't. They'll be consequences… sexual consequences." She finished her sentences with mischievous giggles. Please stop, "ok bye Light." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Um, B-bye Ms. Holiday." There was click sound signing the call ended.

"Light who was that lady you were talking to?" I jumped at the sudden voice of Nalla. She was sitting on my thighs rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. I sighed regaining my composure from the sudden fright.

"That was my boss she was just calling about work," I told her while patting her head, she purred as she closed her eyes and softly sighed. She then broke out of my grasp and gave me a puzzled look.

"She said something about sexual… consequences?"- she placed her paw on her chin in thought- "Whatever that means." she finished while shrugging her shoulders. I choke on my spit at what she said, my face started to burn.

"But she also said you two played together, so I want to play with you two too!" She announced innocently, I again choke. After calming down, I reach out and pulled her close.

"N-no I sorry Nalla but you can't play with us." Her excited, hopeful face quickly became one of sadness.

"Why can't I play with you and Ms. Holiday?" She cried, I gently scratched behind her ear trying to comfort her.

"Y-you can't play with u-us because your… um too small." She gave me a sour face when she heard my response.

"But I play with you all the time and have no trouble keeping up with you." She argued to me. I sighed bring my hand up to her soft, squishy cheeks, lightly smooshed them together. Then I brought her sour face close to mine and gave her a kiss on her scrunched up forehead.

"You're just not old enough." She broke out of my grasp and crossed her arms over her chest turning her body away from me. The action kind of hurt me, I mean I would allow her to meet Ms. Holiday if I worked a normal job… but I just don't. Was I being a bad brother my not letting her do this?

"**No, of course, you're not.**" Doubt began,

"**The place you work isn't for kids, dummy.**" It finished. Doubt was right and besides, I don't want her to know what I do. I focused back on Nalla, who was still having a hissy fit on my thighs. I had to think of something. After some thought, an idea popped into my head that would make her happy again, but also reignite my dread.

"Nalla" -I started shaking her shoulders- "I know a person who we can play with." She quickly turned back to face me with a small smile on her face, curiosity in her eyes.

"Who Light?" I smiled at her seeing her attitude do a one-eighty.

"You already know this person," I told her while poking her on her little, wet black nose.

"Come on Light who is it?" she slightly pouted at me.

"It's Ebony she back in town from her battling tour, we can go play with her." Nalla's eyes grew wide as she heard Ebony's name.

"Come on big brother we gotta go see her!" She jumped off my thighs and started pulling my arm. I snapped my fingers getting her attention.

"Nalla we'll go as soon as we get clean and fed." She stopped her pulling and gave me another disgruntled face.

"Light do I hav-" Grrrrruuuuumm! Her stomach interrupted her as it let out a long low audible grumble. She looked down at her stomach and back at me with a blush and sheepish look on her face.

"That's what I thought, you know you could eat a whole Ponyta by yourself, come on," I said getting up and putting on my clothes, then motioned her to follow me as I got up and handed her the container of food from last night. She took the container and opened it. I grabbed our only towel from under my pillow and grabbed a small bar of soap, wrapped in newspaper, from under Nalla's pillow. I then looked behind me to see Nalla munching on some berries. I smiled at her as she spilled the berry juice on herself.

"You're just making yourself even dirtier." I chuckled at her, she stopped her eating and just blew me a raspberry. I rolled my eyes and took her sticky paw into my hand,

"Come on drama queen." I playfully told her as we walk deeper into the alley. We continued walking until we were at a cracked water pipe, on the outside side of a building, I walked up to the small waterfall placing the towel under it, the water that didn't hit the towel splashed against the floor on my shoes. When the towel was wet, I unrevealed the bar of soap and place it into the towel. I then gently rubbed the towel against the soap, getting some suds on it. With the soapy towel in hand, I walked over to Nalla softly pulling her close. I started with her midsection, untangling matted up fur patches on her stomach, chest, and back. She cooed lightly and closed her eyes, enjoying her bath. Then I raised her arms, running the towel along her armpits and sides. After that, I went to her arms and paws scrubbing the sticky berry juice off them. When I was done with that I moved to her legs and feet. I gently made my way down her legs, messaging them as I moved to her feet scrubbing the bottom of them. She giggled and wiggled her toes as brushed up against the pads in her feet. With her main body done I move on to her more private body parts. I spread her soapy legs a bit to gain access to her privates. I then quickly and gently went over her womanly part. She softly shuttered and mewed at the touch, which made me feel uncomfortable. I then turned her around and finished by rubbing the warm towel against her butt.

"Alright, Nalla I'm done" she opened her eyes and gave me a happy smile.

"Thank you Light that felt great." She told me happily,

"I'm glad you like it Nalla, but weren't finished yet you got to go wash it off," I told while grabbing her damped paw and taking her to the pipe. She quickly went under the pipe and played with the falling water. When she got out from under the water her fur stuck closely to her body. She then ran up to me and looked up at me, the fur around her face was blocking her brown eyes.

"You look adorable but you got to dry off first before we can see Ebony," I told her while backing away to a safe distance. She gave me a nod, as she used a quick attack to gain speed and then span. Water flew off her body and splattered everywhere when she was done she walked up to me.

"I'm ready brother." I looked at her to see that her fur was now fluffy.

"Alright let's go then," I said motioning back to our home. When we got back home I grabbed my hoodie and some leftover berries from the container. After that we left the alley and made her way to Ebony's. There was a calm breeze that swept through. The sun's light reflected off of the building's window making it seem brighter. There weren't many people walking on the sidewalk. Most were either in school or work. With the lack of people around us, Nalla started skipping and dancing around me. Singing about how much fun she was going to have today with me and Ebony. With Nalla singing about Ebony my thoughts went to her. My sweet Zoroark was going to have my hide.

"**You just had to get touched didn't? She gonna be so mad when she finds out.**" Fear expressed panicked,

"**Oh, shut up you spineless wrench. Light needed** **to do it to help Nalla.**" Lust said annoyed,

"**Like hell he did, he only did for his selfish desires.**" Self-hatred spat**,**

"**Why is that a bad thing?**" Greed spoke out.

"Light we're here," Nalla said catching my attention. I shook my head trying to get rid of the arguing emotions. I was successful, but the feelings of fear and shame stayed. When we were in front of Ebony's apartment complex, that was four stories in height and had a bland brown color to it, I look at the button panel and press on the button labeled 2D, my fear growing more. After I let go of the button, the speaker beside the button, crackle to life with Ebony's voice. Her beautifully strong, bold voice that kept a feminine charm to it, kind of settle down my fear. Ebony will understand when I tell her why I thought reassuringly.

"Yeah? Who is it?" She sounded tired and slightly annoyed, my reassurance fell flatter than a Stunfisk.

"E-Ebony… um, it's m-me Light."

''Also me, Nalla! How could you forget me, brother?" Nalla said annoyed, I rubbed the back of my head while Nalla playfully punched my legs giving me a pouty face.

"Nalla a-also here, I have Nalla with me too," I said embarrassed trying to stop Nalla's assault on my legs. The speaker came back to life but this time Ebony's voice was a lot more cheerful.

"Hi Light, Nalla just wait one second and I'll let you in." After she said that a loud buzzer went off signing the unlocking of the door. I open the door and let Nalla go in first. We walk up the carpeted stairs in the white-walled hallways. When we got to Ebony's front door she was already standing there, waiting for us with a sweet smile on her face. She had clean jet black fur had an elegant shine to it. Her hair was bold hot red color, she also had black tips that were widely spread across her hair that run down into a large ponytail. I then gaze at her amazed her body that always looked better every time I saw her. She had thick, tone legs and thighs that were connected to wide hips. She also had a sizeable butt that delicately giggled as she moves. Her midsection was a well-defined wash broad. Her glossy chest fur was covering her modest b-cup breast. Her face was sharp but had a cute look to it. Finally, the hot red fur around her eyes made her soft, cool sapphire blue eyes radiate more. Which always kept me staring longer than I should have.

When Nalla and I got close to her she greeted us with big hugs. Nalla happily accepted the hug and ran into the house. Then she hugged me, her big, spiky mane smelled of Pecha berries, she then broke the hug, there was a slight pause, as her arms still wrapped around me. She gave me a warm smile as she looked down at my face,

"Arceus, you're so small and cute." She said as she hugged me again, pushing my face into her breast. A slightly burning sensation grew on my face,

"You're also cute," I told her breaking the hug and moving my past her into the house. Her main spike up more after my statement.

"Duh, Of course, I'm cute we both know this." She dismissed me. I rolled my eyes and decided to change the topic.

"Anyway you sounded kind of disgruntled over the speaker, is everything alright?" After hearing my question she let out a sigh and motioned to couch for us to sit on it. I took a seat on the left side cream-colored sofa. Ebony soon followed laying herself on the couch with her head in my lap.

"So what's the m-matter?"- I started petting her- "You not feeling well or something." I asked concerned, she let out a little purr and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that Light." She replied calming my worries,

"I'm just tired mentally and physically all this battling stuff has done a number on me." She weakly expressed while leaning more into my touch,

"Can I help you try to recover?"

"**Don't you have something to tell her**." My quilt hissed at me. When Ebony was about to answer Nalla came into the room

"umm… big brother I hungry again." Nalla told me bashfully trying to hide stomach from me.

"Nalla don't be shy about telling that you're hungry," I told her gesturing her over to me. When she walked up, I scooped her up and tickled her belly. She let out cute small giggles and cries of protest, after a few seconds I stopped. Once her laughing fit was done, I set her back down and gave her a caring expression.

"Nalla your growing Pokemon and a Fighting-type at that I expect you to be hungry. I'm surprised you're not more hungry often." I said patting her head, Nalla then asked,

"Light can you cook, please? You haven't cooked in like forever." Ebony gave me a confused face as I was about to answer Nalla. Her face then turned into an annoyed one,

"Haven't cooked… wait Light are you still homeless!" I pause, I totally forgot I told her I had a home. I'm so screwed,

"H-how did you know that from w-what Nalla said?" I asked trying to keep cool but failing. Ebony gave a sly smile as she said,

"Well, that wasn't my only piece of evidence." She then moved into my lap and wrapped her arms around me.

"First, I went to the cafe to surprise you about me coming home early, but when I got there" -Her sly smile was gone as her brow furrowed- "they told me you were fired!" she growled. I'm dead I thought as she continued,

"Second"-she tapped her nose- "you smelt funny." She finished, her eyes narrowing at me. I avoid eye contact with her

"And third" -she scuffed- "you already know the evidence for third." She spat at me. I apologized to her and quickly changed the subject

"Nalla you still hungry." She nodded her head at me,

"I am, but I'll wait" -she then gave me a smug face- "it looks Eby needs you more." She cheerfully replied, then she started making her way to the bathroom.

"**Ouch, that's tough I really thought she was going to have your back there.**" Sarcasm nonchalantly said,

"Light! Look at me." I looked back at Ebony to see her annoyed face, a lump forming in my throat as she growled at me.

"Light I thought you told me that you found a house, were you lying to me!" My face heated up from embarrassment.

"No no… I thought I was g-going to get a house… until I got l-laid off." Her sapphire eyes only harden at my response.

"Light you been jobless and homeless for a month and you didn't tell me, why?" She questioned me as she started bringing us closer. I tried to think of an excuse instead of the truth but only ended up leaning into her and whined.

"I didn't want to be a burden to you like I was at the orphanage." Her face and posture soften as I leaned into her more. She then started to gently stroke the back of my head as she brought my face up to meet hers.

"Light you weren't a burden why would think that?" she calmly said as she started petting me, I melted into her touch.

"I felt irresponsible dumping my problems onto you again," I said trying to keep eye contact with her. She pulled us apart and said calmly,

"Light I have to hear about your feelings, what girlfriend would I be if I didn't." She said, kissing my forehead, my cheeks started to burn.

"**Why doesn't he express us more?**" Bewilderment asked.

"I'm sorry Ebony I'll try to be better," I told her, giving her a kiss on her nose, her mane started to spike up. She then poked my nose and said in a joking way

"So got anymore secrets." My posture dropped again as the burning in my cheeks intensified. Ebony then gave me a serious leer and pitched my ear.

"What is it Light." Her voice became firm with her demanded. I struggled under her figure as I confessed my sin to her.

"I became a g-gigolo." She let go of my ear and smacked the back of my head.

"OW! Why?" I whined as I left a lump growing on the top of my head.

"I knew you were going to do something like this." She finished calmly with a sigh. I was confused at her reaction, "Why are you so calm?" she scoffed at me.

"With you having to care for Nalla it was going to happen in my absence." She said annoyed. I gave her the cutest face I could mutter and innocently asked,

"So does that mean your not as upset with me anymore?" she instantly grabbed my ear and pulled it towards her muzzle.

"Of course I'm still upset with you! Light you took a job as someone ho, when your only supposed to be my ho!" she harshly whispered in my ear. She then let go of my ear and brought me back into a hug.

"But I'll accept your new _profession _for now because you'll be living with me now, and were going to need the scratch." She stated as she grabbed my hands and made me feel her body.

"Also because I know those other girls don't hold a candle to me.~" She said in a sultry voice as she gave me gently lick on my cheek. My body felt extremely hot as she forced me to continue groping her.

"So there's no punishment?" I asked her hopefully. She stopped the force groping and pressed out foreheads together and snickered.

"Why do keep asking questions that you already know the answer to" -she then pulled her heads apart- "yeah you do have a punishment." My body got hotter as I asked her about the punishment.

"It's simple, you'll have to serve my every beck all call for however long I feel like it." She told me happily, she then leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek and got up from my lap.

"Now go make breakfast ho your mistress demands it." She said through giggles as she sat back down on the couch,

"**I like Mistress Ebony, let's see what happens when you disobey her.**" Lust said happily,

"**Come down you degenerate, he's lucky Ebony so forgiving.**" Self-hatred said.

"**It's right, I'm lucky Ebony such an amazing person,**" I told Lust. It just scuffed at me and faded away, S-H following soon after. I let out a soft sigh in defeat as I started making breakfast. A couple of minutes later there was a flushing sound and the faucet running, signaling Nalla was done using the bathroom. She walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

"Wow! Light that smells amazing!" She cried happily as she walked into the kitchen, I patted her head and thanked her for the compliment.

"Can you go over by Ebony and sit on the couch while I finish making breakfast?" I asked her, she gave me a big smile and nodded making her way over to the couch. About thirty minutes later I was finished making breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and Oran berry smoothies. I set three plates, Nalla and Ebony having the larger portions, as I carried their plates to them.

"Here you guys go." I handed them their plates, they both had pleased looks on their faces as they took their plates from me.

"Thank you, Brother." Nalla chippered happily as she started digging into her pancakes.

"Yeah, pink eyes this smells great." Ebony chip in taking in the aroma of the food.

"Your welcome it was nothing really. I enjoy seeing the most important people in my life happy." I said looking at Ebony with a sincere face. Her main slightly stood told on end as she noticed I was looking at her. She just gave me a shy smile and went back to eating. I gave a soft smile and went back into the kitchen to clean it and eat.

"**This ****feels great, why don't I appear more often?**" My happiness questioned,

"**I don't know why ****Hopefully that can change,**" I told it as I was finishing the kitchen. It only took me an hour to clean the kitchen was I now just putting all the dishes away. When I was finished with that I walk back into the living room. Finding Nalla messing with Ebony's ponytail and Ebony reading something on her phone.

"That reminds me I have a phone now." Ebony looked up from her screen and gave me a soft leer.

"Where you get one? I thought you were broke." She said in an accusatory tone towards me,

"I got it from my job," I told her, her leer died down and she went back to looking at her phone. She spoke a single word after that,

"Ew," she said in a deadpan way. I looked at her and then at Nalla, who had a confused face, I then poked

"My bad, of course, Nalla," hearing me say yes made her let out a happy hooray. Ebony headEbony's nose and asked her

"So you want my number?" She lightly batted my hand away and said yeah, after giving her my number, I went and sat on the couch too and started messing with Nalla. She also batted my hands away and asked slightly irritated,

"Can we go to the park? I really wanna play now!" I scratched behind my head and apologized to her. then perk up from her phone

"Were actually going to do something, Finally!" She said excitedly, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"You could have said something sooner," I told her also getting up from the couch. She just waved me off and looked at Nalla.

"Nalla can you go with Light? While I'll grab some things for the park." Nalla said yeah and then she jumped off the couch into my arms. I caught her and gave her a hug as we started making our way out the door.

"We'll be waiting for you outside Ebony." I called out to her as I made my way downstairs with Nalla still in my grasp. We waited outside for about five minutes while waiting I started messing with Nalla's ear. She giggled while pushing my hand away

"Light stop that tickles." She said playfully,

"It's not my fault your just so cute." I said as I started tickling her all over her body. Her giggles turned to laughter as she tried to push my hand away from her.

"I'm ready you two." I stopped my tickling assault on Nalla and faced Ebony. She was carrying a basket as she made her way over to us.

"What's in the basket?" I asked as we started making our way to the park, which was just a few streets away.

"It's just snacks and stuff for when we get hungry." She replied as she opened the basket to reveal sandwiches and drinks.

"So what are we doing to play when we get to the park Nalla?" Ebony asked giving Nalla a warm smile.

"Um… OH I know we can play tag!" Ebony face lit up at the sound of the game, while I lightly groaned.

"What's wrong you don't wanna play tag with your dear little sister," Ebony said teasingly,

"Light you don't wanna play with me," Nalla said in a slightly hurt voice while her brown eyes stared into my pink one. I gave Ebony a shifty look, she gave me an innocent smile, as I tried to reassure Nalla. I guess dark types do keep grudges,

"Of course I wanna play with you," I said patting her head,

"I just don't know how good I'll be while playing against you two." I finished while poking her stomach and gesturing to Ebony.

"**What do ya mean you'll do great.**" Sarcasm said through a chuckle. Nalla let out a giggle and gave a warm smile.

"It's fine brother I don't care if you play well, just that you play." She said while patting my head, "I'll go easy on you then." She said giving me a cheeky smile.

"Yeah pink eyes don't worry we won't go all out, we know your only human." I gave them my thanks as I looked ahead and saw the park in front of us. The park was a large field with a battle arena, that had a battle taking place, on the far left corner of the field. There was also a playground in the middle of the field, It had the basics. Swings, monkey bars, slides, and things to climb on. There were human and Pokemon kids alike playing together. There were also picnic tables that were spread all across the park. I stopped by the closest picnic table to us, that was near the playground, and let Nalla down. I started stretching and look over to Ebony who was doing the same thing. I once again started staring at her long toned legs, she caught me staring. She then gave me a smile that was full of mischief, as she did another stretch making it provocative. Basically mooning me as she gave me an amazing view of her soft-looking butt. A deep blush grew on my face from the hidden lewd actions.

"Like something you see Light?" She asked me teasingly,

"**Yes!**" Lust long fully said. I simply nodded my head. Her smile grew as she stopped stretching and walked up to me, flicking my nose.

"That's good to know," she whispered to me as she walked passed me,

"**Please just take him Now he really wants it.**" I ignored Lust as Ebony shouted at me while giving me a wink and breaking into a mad sprint,

"Also Light you're it!" I broke out of my trance and did a double-take. As I look at Ebony running away she became a black blur. Seeing that I wasn't going to catch her, so I turned to Nalla. Who gave me an innocent look and wave as she bolted away in a blur of blue with silver streaks behind her. The hell? They said they'll go easy on me I thought as I took off chasing after them. After an hour of chasing the two-speed demons, I finally manage to trap the two between me and a gate.

"**I knew you could do it.**" Determination cheered, I agree with it was I felt the emotion swell inside of me. I brought a shaky leg forward while breathing heavy, sweat running down the side of my face. I pointed a finger at them sweat droplets fell off my face while I did the action.

"How are you two not tried? You've been running for an hour straight without slowing down." They both looked at me and then at each other in a confused fashion, like if I spoke to them in a different language.

"We're Pokemon Light this is a cakewalk," Ebony said in a matter of fact tone with Nalla shaking her head in agreement. My tired body dropped, even more, hearing that they still had gas in the tank.

"**Told you can do it.**" sarcasm smugly said, My feeling of determination was short-lived after that.

"I can't keep doing this my body can't handle it," I whined, They both gave me a concerned look.

"We can play something else brother," Nalla said walking up to me and giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah Light you don't have to keep straining yourself," Ebony said trying to reassure me.

"Yeah your right, so for right now I'm gonna go rest at the picnic table," I informed them while petting Nalla's head.

"Ok brother rest up so we can play some more," Nalla told me as she made her way over to Ebony. Who grabbed Nalla's paw into hers,

"Light we're going to be by the battlefield." Ebony gestured to the battlefield on the other side of the park. I gave her a thumbs-up as I made my back to the picnic spot. When I got to the spot, I reached into the basket and grab a water. I open the bottle and downed half of it, after a few minutes my breathing steady. I then took a seat on the bench and pulled out my phone. The phone was black and had a large screen with buttons on the side. I started looking through the phone personalizing to my taste. When I was done with that I decided to look through the gallery of the phone. When the app opened there was a folder labeled "FYEO" with the number five in parentheses next to it. I click on the folder and nearly spit out the water I was drinking.

In the folder were pictures of Ms. Holiday in extremely lewd positions naked. The lewdest one was of her in a lawn chair at the beach. She was only wearing light orange-tinted sunglasses that were tilted slightly down, giving you a view of her naughty, sluty purple eyes. Her left hand was sunk into her left breast that was placed into her mouth. There was also a white liquid spilling out of her mouth, that rolled down her large mound of flesh. Her other breast hung freely as it was coated in a white substance, that trailed down the length of her voluptuous body. The white substance being ice cream that was being held on her clit. The cold treat was melting onto her gaping vagina, which I assumed was being held open by psychic. What made the picture even better was how the sunlight reflects off the ice cream. It gave her blemishless skin a glossy look that you couldn't look away from.

"**This is fucking awesome!**" Lust said giddy,

"**Quit encouraging him, Light put that picture away before someone sees.**" Worry demanded,

"**No, you quit being a buzzkill.**" Lust argued. I continued to stare at the incredible lewd image until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Wow, so they weren't lying when they said you were a little pervert hum?"

"**Worry warned you, idiot!**" S-H hissed. I instantly switched off the phone and face the voice with a Massive burning feeling on my face. When I turned around a shiny Lopunny was standing over me with a cute devilish grin on her smug face.

"But the more perverted the better I say. Am I right shiny?" the Lopunny questioned as she made her way into my lap. My body turned stiff and my burning grew, as I felt her soft butt rest against me.

"I… I-I um-," she placed her paw over my mouth silencing me as she crossed one of her legs over the other. She then removed her paw and started caressing my cheek as she pulled her face closer to mine.

"They also told me you were a shy one, but I didn't think you'd be this shy my shiny." She told me while taking the phone out of my hand. I tried to weakly reach for it but the Lopunny playfully smacked my hand away. After the action, she looked at me and slowly shook her at me. She then turned the phone back on and did something to it. After she was done with it she placed it on the table and turned back to me.

"There I gave you my number but that isn't the only reason why I here.~" She said as she changed her position again, she was now straddling me. I looked away from her and to the playground and battlefield. There were parents who saw us and were giving me very displeased looks, but Ebony and Nalla were still oblivious to my situation. They were having a sparring match with a little crowd around them. The Lopunny brought me back to her attention by a hard hug. She then rubbed our chest together and grinded her pelvis against mine. With her arm around my neck, she brought our heads together.

"You know it's not polite to stare at other women while one's in front of you." She calmly said as her gridding got harder. So are sexual advancements without permission I thought as I place my hands on her side trying to stop her, but that only encouraged her.

"I knew you would give in eventually, they always do." Her fiery pink eyes staring into my own distressed ones.

"I d-didn't mean it l-like that. I j-just w-want you to stop there p-people around and I don't even know w-who y-you are!" The Lopunny's gridding stopped and she gave me a curious face, her breathing slightly erratic.

"You don't know how I am?" I just slowly nodded my head to her question.

"I'm one of the goddesses of the manor, Veronica Thumper." She pridefully said, I just gave a confused look,

"What's a goddess of the manor." Veronica gave me a surprised look

"Shiny, Ruth didn't tell you about the hierarchy of the manor?" I squirmed when she called me shiny. The way she said it made it sound like she owned me.

"I-it's Light and who's R-Ruth?" She looked away from me and shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Ruth is Ms. Holiday sweetie and if she didn't groom you." She then placed a soft paw on my cheek, slowly caressing it.

"You would have known that and also how the manor worked, my dear Shiny." I just stayed quiet as her sultry gaze turned back to me.

"So shall we continue." She said cheerfully as she started moving her hips again.

"Wait!" I frantically said to her. She stopped moving and gave me an irritated sigh.

"What is it now Shiny" -she poked my cheek- "can't you see that I'm trying to get off, because I know everyone else sees.~" She said in a sultry voice as she gave me one hard hump, I shuddered from the contact.

"**Oooh~ That's the stuff, Light just sit back and accept it. Quit being a buzzkill.**" Lust said irritated,

"W-wait aren't you g-going to tell how the manor works?" I said in a small, low raspy breath. She gave me an annoyed look,

"Shiny, I'm a goddess I don't inform you of those things." Veronica then started grinding hard and fast on me.

"What I do is get what I want, and What I Want right is to get off." She said angrily, her humping got harder and her mouth found its way to my neck. The burning on my face started to hurt as small moans escaped my mouth.

"P-please Veronica can we do this somewhere m-more p-private? People are starting to notice!" I quietly pleaded through pleasured moans. She took her mouth off my neck and slowed down her gridding, giving me another annoyed look.

"Shiny listen carefully" -she told me while raising up one digit on her paw- "you get this option." She pointed to the spot we were at.

"We stay here and you go under this table" -she motioned to under the table- "and be my personal carpet muncher," Veronica demanded,

"Or If you don't agree with that option." she reached into my sweatpants and grabbed my hard member giving it a firm tug. My breath hitched with the action,

"I'll make sure everyone in this park knows your **My **fucktoy, **Especially** your little girlfriend and sister over there.~" She teasley threaten me,

"I'll t-take o-option one." I meekly said a smile came on her face as she heard my answer.

"Good Shiny~ Now down boy!" She ordered excitedly while getting off my lap. I look down at my clothes to see a giant wet spot, that reached the bottom of my hoodie to the upper thigh of my pants. I groaned quietly in annoyance as I slip under the gap in the table.

"**How do you keep getting in these situations?**" Annoyance questioned,

"**I know right he so lucky.**" Lust answered. Veronica then sat where we were before and open her legs, using the digits on her paws to spread her vagina open, I swallowed the lump in my throat as I place my mouth near her vagina. I've only done this a couple of times, with Ebony, and didn't feel too confident. I hesitated as hot breaths escaped my mouth onto her waiting womanhood.

"Come Shiny stop teasing me I've waited long enough to cum." She spat at me as she grabbed my head and shoved it into her love tunnel. I felt like I couldn't breathe as she wrapped her strong legs around my head locking me in place.

"**He can't breath, Lust do something you pervert!**" Fear panicked,

"**Quit overreacting and let me finally take over.**" Lust said as I felt the emotion intensify, I then shoved my tongue deep within her. Her grip around my head grew tighter.

"Yeah~ Just like that Shiny pleasure your goddess.~" Veronica lightly moaned out while messing with my hair. I couldn't lie to myself, feeling her moan and shudder at my inexperienced actions, made me want to try harder to please her. So I grabbed her thick thighs and pushed further into her, I licked harder into her while my nose and hairbrush against her clit. She let out a loud moan, that I hoped nobody heard while bucking her hips hard into my face. Her extremely sweet juices flowed out of her and into my mouth. It started to become too much as it spilled out of my mouth and ran down my chin. After a long while of having my face being used as a toy. I felt her vagina quiver and clamp down on my tongue. As my head was painfully squeezed by her legs. My limited oxygen now became zero as she shoved my whole face into her ultra wet snatch. Her paws were firmly placed on the back of my head as her lower body started violently trembling. A few seconds later a flood of her juices erupted from her vagina and into my face. I caught some of her sweet nectar into my mouth but most end all over my face and hoodie. I look up from under the table to see Veronica's head resting on it.

Her hazy soft pink eyes meet mine. She gave me a smile as she rubbed her paw on the side of my face, she then removed it and spread her paw. Her cum made strains that connected between each of her digits. She then brought her cum covered paw to her mouth and suck on it, letting out a satisfied moan. As her mouth made a popping noise when her paw left it. Her attention was then brought back to me as she let a giggle.

"Sorry Light I forget to tell you I'm a squirter.~" She said airily while poking me on my nose.

"Boop!" Also apparently a nicer person after you finish all over someone too. I thought as I hide my eyes away from her.

"Oh, you are so cute. No wonder Ruth groomed you. It would just be completely irresponsible for someone not to have there way with you." Veronica giggled, she patted the top of my head and started to leave.

"See you at the manor tonight Light, it's going to be fun." She called out excitedly as she skips away from my view.

"**See, good things happen when I'm in control.**" Lust smugly said as the feeling started to leave.

"**Whatever you say," **I said dismissing the sin. I was still under the table as I started to think about my job. I truly didn't know anything about how my place of work operates or how to be a prostitute. I mean Veronica didn't even pay me for being her personal toy. Isn't it just freely cheating if I'm not getting paid?

"**well, you also didn't ask for money though you just did it." **My conscience voiced,

"**I mean I guess that's true,**" I replied.

"**Hey! Stop trying to justify his cheating.**" S-H spoke. Feeling once again that I cheated on Ebony I let out a sigh as I went into deep thought about my actions until an odor caught my nose. I look down and remember I was cover in Veronica's juices. I started to panic I couldn't have Nalla and _especially _Ebony smell me. I scrabbled from under the table, again people gave me weird looks, as I got up and looked to the battle area. To find Ebony and Nalla talking to some human and a Shuppet. I let out a calming breath and thought through my situation. After debating with myself I decided to just go back to Ebnoy's. I went to the basket and search through the basket for Ebony's keys. After a minute, and almost having a mini panic attack, I found the keys in a side pocket inside the basket. I took them and made my way out of the park and into the now busy sidewalks of the city. Once I got to Ebony's home I quickly rushed inside and prepared for Ebony and Nalla's arrival.

It was around seven o'clock when I heard the doorbell ring. I got from the couch and pressed the door button on the panel, opening the door after and returning to the couch. I turned my head to the door when I heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. Soon after a tired-looking Ebony appeared in front of the doorway with shopping bags, while also sporting a tired-looking Nalla in her main.

"Welcome home," I said to them as I got up from the couch and took the bags from Ebony. She gave me a thanks, but then did a double-take.

"Wait, where did you go? When we went to have lunch you weren't at the table." She told me confused,

"Yeah, big brother where'd you go?" Nalla pointed at me with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "A… um Squirtle accidentally hit me with a water gun attack. So after that, I just went home." To my surprise, Nalla was the one to actually protest her disapproval first.

"You should've told us that you were leaving brother. This day was supposed to be all of us having fun together." She finished giving me a sour face.

"Yeah pink eyes what she said," Ebony added lazily while gesturing her paw to Nalla. I placed the bags down and walked over to them with a soft smile on my face. I then took Nalla out of Ebony's main. While carrying Nalla with one arm, I took Ebony's paw and guide them to the kitchen.

"I don't know if this makes you feel better but I took the liberty to make dinner," I told them as I gestured to the warm food sitting on plates. Nalla tummy growled as her nose twitched at the smells.

"Maybe," she shyly said as she looked away from me with a faint blush on her face.

"Thanks but you won't win me over that easily," Ebony said while dismissively waving her paw at me.

"I thought so," I told her in a matter of fact way as I guided her to the bathroom.

"That's why I made you a hot bubble bath, I hope this pleases you." I happily told her while patting her head,

"Possibly." She said trying to hide her excitement but her fast wagging tail told another story. I brought us closer together fulling getting their attention.

"I know this doesn't make up for my recent actions towards you two, but I hope it's a start," I told them sincerely, Nalla again was the first to express her emotions. She gave me a strong but tired hug nudging her face under my chin. I returned the hug and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. I then put her down and told her to go eat, she gave me a small nod and went back to the kitchen. I then brought my attention back to Ebony. Who was messing with her ponytail waiting for me to do something. I reached out and pulled her into a big hug. She returned my hug and then began speaking into my ear.

"You really know how to wow a girl don't you?"

"**Come on, do what we thought about.**" Love said eagerly. I then mentally took a deep breath and sighed, calming myself as my mouth reached her ear.

"If you really want to be wow. Just wait till I put Nalla asleep, so I can finally give you that relaxation you wanted." I said in the most alluring way I could. Ebony softly smashed our bodies together as she softly growled into my ear,

"I really like that idea." She finished, giving me a quick peck on the cheek and breaking the hug. She then made her way into the bathroom, but not before giving me a wink as she entered. I stood stuck to my spot, beside the bathroom door, until Nalla's voice caught my attention.

"Big brother I done eating so can we go to sleep now?" She asked through a tired yawn. I smiled down at her and then scooped her up in my arms.

"Of course we can whatever you want little sis." I softly told her while rubbing our heads together. She returned the gesture as we made our way to Ebony's room. Soon after we got under Ebony's red covers, slightly sinking into the mattress. Nalla soon started cuddling me as she gave her goodnights.

"Goodnight Light love you." She said with care as she rested under my chin.

"I love you too Nalla goodnight," I told her as I cuddled her more. After about ten minutes of hearing Nalla snore lightly. I began slowly loosening myself from Nalla hold. Once I was free I quietly left the room and shut the door. Then I went to the bathroom to see if Ebony was in there, she wasn't. So I went to the living room and was greeted with the scent of lavender, and Ebony's illustrious, athletic body lying on the couch. My face started to heat up as she beckoned me over to her.

"So how is my little human going to help me relax.~" She seductively said while smiling at me, "I going t-to give you a m-massage just like I did back at the orphanage." I nervously told her, her smile only grew bigger as she more her legs and patted a spot next to her.

"That sounds like an amazing idea Light." I moved over to spot she mark and sat down. I then place her slender, toned legs on my lap,

"Y-your choice of where we start, it's your p-present after all," I informed her, she up looked at the ceiling in thought and then a naughty smile formed on her face. She then raised her leg forward until her three red claws were in front of his face.

"My little feet are sore I was on them all day." She cutely whined while wiggling her toes for effect. I didn't really like massaging feet but for her, I'd do anything. I gently laid her right heel on my thigh and started kneading with both hands. I kneaded slightly harder when I felt the pads on her feet. She let out small giggles in between her soft moans. I then put my fingers in between her toes and softly stroked them. She let out small coos of pleasure as I continued to rub her feet. When I was done with her right foot I moved on to the left one and repeated the process.

"Alright, Light you can move on, dealers choice." She said as she rested her head on the arm of the couch. I then move up her legs onto her calves pressing my fingers deep into them. She let out a wince and then a happy sigh. After her calves, I move to her plump thighs. I place both my hands on her right thigh and then made circular motions on it and then her left. Then I place both my hands on the sides of her right thigh. I started softly pumping it up and down when I reach her upper thigh near her vagina. She gently grab my hands and had a slightly smug look on her face.

"This was a nice thing you did but not that nice." She told, she then placed my hands at my side as she straddled me. When she was firmly straddled she wrapped her arms around my neck, and locked her strong sapphire eyes with my skittish pink ones.

"Besides you haven't even given me a kiss today.~" My face felt hot as she snickered at me.

"You couldn't have possibly thought that you'd get to play with me, without starting with the basics." She moved us closer to each other and licked the tip of my nose. The burning grew as I look away from her and started to apologize.

"Sor-"

"Shut up Light and just kiss me." She said in a commanding voice as she pressed our lips together. Soon she quickly claimed dominance over my mouth. As she wrestled my tongue into submission and explode every centimeter of my mouth, with her long powerful tongue. She then started wrapping her tongue around mine and gently suck on it. Moans escaped my mouth as her sucking got stronger. Soon she smashed our mouths together and kept us lip locked. We both released heavy moans into each other's mouths as we swap silva recklessly. Then Ebony broke the kiss and bit down on my bottom lip. I arched my back and whined at the sudden feeling. We then lock eyes again, now her hungry sapphires staring into my longing pinks. The look she told me all I needed to know. I took off my shirt and threw it to the side. When I look back at Ebony she was no longer looking at my face but my body. She brought her firm paws up to my chest and started feeling my body. She hungry look broke away from my body and back at my eyes.

"Light start touching me Now." She demanded as she brought me back into a kiss while still caressing my body. I soon laid my hands on her large butt and gave it a firm squeeze. In response, she moaned into my mouth and bucked her hips. A moan escaped me as I felt her rub against my hardened member. I then start making my way up her slender body and onto her b-cup breast. I grab both of her breasts and started fondling them. I then lightly pinched and flicked her nipples. She again bucked her hips and kiss me harder. Then a vibration started going off that only made everything feel better. Ebony broke our kiss again and let out a long whimper.

"Lliiight why d-didn't you tell me you bought toys." In my pleasure induced state, I gave her a look of confusion.

"I… didn't bring a-any toys," I told her breathlessly. When I didn't get a response I look up at her to see she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were glazed over as her tongue was flopping out of her mouth. Then the vibration intensified, we both let out loud moans as it only seemed to get stronger. With the vibration getting harder so did Ebony's bucking as she started sucking on my neck. The vibration let out one more strong pulse as it stopped. The strong vibration set both of us over. Ebony clamp down on my neck muffling her loud moan as her orgasm released her juices on me. After that, I felt my own orgasm as my penis release rope after rope of semen into my pants. Our body twitched as we both were going through our afterglow. A few seconds later the vibration started again making both our backs arched.

"Light… j-just give me a minute to recover." Ebony whined as she rested against my chest.

"That's not me," I said as my hip started to slightly buck.

"Then what's doing it," Ebony said trying to stop her humping. It was hard to focus but then the thought came to me. I reach into my pants pocket and pulled out my phone, which slightly moved in my hand. Ebony look at my phone and then lazily rest against my chest again.

"Well, that solves that." Was all she said as she wrapped herself around me. I looked at her and patted her head as I answered my phone.

"H-hello?" I answered, there was a sound before the phone was answered.

"Finally, Light have you left yet its nine-fifteen." Ms. Holiday said slightly worried.

"Um… n-no not y-yet," I replied, There was a long sigh over the phone.

"Alright Light you better hurry or consequences." She said as she hung up the phone. I slightly jolted up and was brought back down by a sleeping Ebony. I shook her to try to wake her up but nothing happened. Why is everyone a heavy sleeper I thought as I slipped from Ebony's grasp. I then gently set her on the couch and made my way to the bathroom. After taking a shower I quietly went into Ebony's room got dressed and made my way out of the room. I then went back into the living room and gave Ebony a kiss. Soon after I made my way out of the house and into the city.

**A/N****: **If you made it this far thanks for reading and have good rest of whatever time your reading this.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

**A/N: **I've made revisions to chapter 3. Those revisions are better formating and grammar fixes (thx Whitescorpion for the heads up)

Chapter 3: Answers

It was again a chilly night in Ariel as I made my way to the red light district. On the way, I stop by my old home. I went back to say goodbye and to get Nalla's ball. I pocketed the ball and went on my way.

It took about fifteen minutes of walking to get the RLD with my little pit stop. I went through the main street of the district. Once I was bathed in the pink and red lights of the district, I pulled out my phone and called Ms. Holiday.

The phone rang a few times before I got an answer.

"Hello, Light are you in the district?" She asked me,

"Yes, Ms. Holiday I'm here but… um, how do I get to the place?" There was a muffled noise on the other end for a few seconds.

"There I sent you the address to Late Nights and don't worry they already know your coming. So no unnecessary talking on your end," she told me, I gave her my thanks and asked another question.

"Ms. Holiday, why did you rush me when you said I could leave at nine-thirty? It's nine-thirty now." I asked her curiously, she gave let out a giggle which confused me even more.

"Well, cum cow after that little stunt with Veronica" -she giggled- "some of the other heirs are quite interested in you. So they wanted to start the event a little earlier than planned." She said amused, I let out a nervous sigh

"S-so how m-many are interested." She let out an umm sound and started mumbling off numbers

"About five hun" she replied in a sweet voice. Another sigh escaped my lips as I look at the GPS on my phone, it said I was about two minutes away.

"A-alright Ms. Holiday I'm almost at Late Nights. So I'll call you back when I have the stuff." I told her,

"Okay Light see you later." After that, she ended the call.

I0 took the phone off my ear and looked at the GPS again. It told me to continue forward and then make a right. I did what I was told and I was in front of a small building labeled Late Nights in neon green lettering.

I walked into the building, when I was in the building, the chilly air was replaced with a warm cozy one. The place had a vanilla smell to it. The lighting was a dim yellow and the walls were bright brown.

It had tables, with a few people in them, spread out across its hardwood floors. It had TVs in the corners playing a variety of things. The news, sports games, contests, and battles.

"Hey, kid are yer the one from the Lustful Manor." I stopped looking around the bar to look to the source of the gruff voice. It was a Ursaring with a melancholy face, he was behind a counter cleaning out a glass. I walk up to the counter and leaned against it.

"Um y-yeah that's me, I'm Light by the way." The Ursaring face seemed to brighten a little as he placed the glass down and stuck out his paw, I accepted his paw.

"Nice to meet yer Light! I'm Mike It's good to see someone like yer comin around here." I was confused at what he said but still, thank him.

"What did you mean by someone like m-me? I asked him as our hands separated. He gave a hearty chuckle and went back to cleaning the glass.

"My bad if I offended yer I just meant that I'm glad more reserved folk are workin the manor." He said cheerfully,

"Thank you but um what about the package? I'm sorry for the rash d-demand but I'm on a time crunch." He just nodded his head in understanding pointing to a door to his right.

"No problem Light I knows how it is. Go through that there door and the liquor is with the boss, said he wanted to hand it to yer personally." I looked to the door and felt a little uncomfortable, why did they want to see me personally? I thought,

but I pushed the feeling down and went to the door. I thanked him as I went through the door, he gave me a grunt in response.

When I enter the other part of the building I was greeted with corridors. There were three lanes one in front, one on my left, and another one on my right. The surroundings were the same as the front, except for there was light brown carpet.

I look around the right and left corridors to see if the boss of this place office was in either one, it wasn't. So I went back to the intersection and went straight. At the end of the hall, I found a door Labeled "manager". I went up to the door and knock on it.

There was some noise I couldn't identify coming from the door. When the noises stop I wait a few seconds until I heard a voice say

"Come in." The situation I heard inside the room made me feel nervous again.

I took a breath to calm myself and opened the door and enter the room. When I walked into the room I saw a man behind a desk.

He looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had a peach competition, with dirty blond hair that was slick back, and he had deep blue eyes. He was in business casual attire, he had a button-up shirt with a tie. But that was all I could see of him due to the desk.

When I walk to the desk, about to greet him, a white figure burst from under the desk and into the man's lap. When I got over my shook I look to see the figure was a Primarina.

She had one flipper draped over the man's shoulder while the other wipe at her mouth. She was lightly grinding her butt on the man's pelvis. A blush grew on my face as the pieces started to fall into place in my head. They both were giving me mischievous faces knowing that I knew what they did.

I took a step back and went into a small coughing fit. The Primarina giggled at me and said.

"How cute, look how flustered he is." She pointed a flipper at me. The man just let out a few snickers and agreed with the Primarina. After my coughing fit was over I began to speak.

"S-sorry mister and miss I-I… can c-come b-back a l-little later if y-you want." I said making my back to the door.

"Nonsense my boy come back over here so we can get you situated." He said in a very welcoming voice. I stopped in my tracks let out a sigh and turned back to face them. When I fully turned back around a bubble popped in my face. I wipe the unknown substance off my face and look at Primarina in confusion.

"Also it's mister, not miss," the Primarina said to me while bringing the man closer and giving me a wink. My blush grew deeper as I lower my head and apologized to the Primarina.

"Aww it's alright kid it happens all the time. I just glad your not opposed to it." I face them again and thank them for accepting my apology.

"Wow, your such a sweet boy what's your name." The Primarina said to me.

"I'm L-Light… and I'm h-here from the Lustful Manor." I told him, the man snapped his fingers and let an oh sound escape his mouth.

"So you're the one Ruth was blubbering on about. Well, it's good to meet you Light." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, I did.

"I'm Davis and this fine tail right here his my boyfriend Mitchel." He said as he slapped Mitchel's butt. Mitchel let out a surprised gasp and playfully slap Davis with his flipper.

"But I'm sure you got that by now." He finished with a cheeky smile. I gave a small smile and a nod.

"Now let's get down to business," Davis said as he reached down and brought up a bag filled with five tall bottles of alcohol. "There you go five bottles of the finest stuff we own." He said sliding the bag over towards me.

"You don't strike me as a heavy drinker Light," Mitchel told me in a surprised voice. I grab the bag and responded to him.

"I'm not, isn't this for the bar at t-the Lustful Manor?" I asked him, they both looked at me with surprised faces.

"So those bottles aren't being auctioned off with you?" Davis said confused, I answered his question with one of my own.

"A-auction off? W-what Auction?" Mitchel than gave me a saddened face and said.

"So they haven't told you?" Hearing that started to worry me

"H-haven't t-told me what?" I asked concerned. Davis quickly gave Michel a peck on the cheek and gave me a forced smile.

"It's nothing bad I assure you. I'm pretty sure Ruth wanted it to make it a surprise so we won't ruin it." He finished lightly patting Mitchel's upper tail.

"Yeah, it's probably just a surprise for you sweety nothing to worry about," Mitchel added in a calm voice. I looked away from them and at my phone wondering what hasn't been told to me yet.

I looked back up at them, giving them a fake smile, and said my goodbyes to the couple. Their posture relaxed as they gave me their goodbyes.

"See ya around Light." Davis said, "Yeah see ya, hopefully, next time we met it's somewhere more lively.~" Mitchel said in a playful voice. I felt the burning in my cheeks return as I wave my hand back at them and left the room.

I walked down the corridor again and into the bar.

"So how'd it go?" I turned my head to see Mike looking at me while serving some women.

"It was f-fine." Mike gave me a warm smile and said

"That's good," he then gave a sly smile.

"So did you meet Mitchel?" he asked me, I nodded my head the blush returning. Mike let out a laugh

"Interesting fellow isn't me?" I again nodded my head. Mike again gave me a warm smile

"Alright, I won't waste any more of yer time see ya later Light." I gave him a wave goodbye and went out the door. When I was outside I pulled my phone and called Ms. Holiday. After a few rings, I heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, again Light I'll assume that you got the alcohol and also need directions." She said in a cheerful voice. Some of the irritation I was feeling die down as I heard her say the last part. I mentally sighed and responded.

"Um… y-yes I do but I also have some q-questions for you." She hummed lightly.

"Yes? What is it my little cum cow?" After she said that I felt a vibration on my ear. I took the phone off my ear to see a notification on the screen. I click on it and the directions to the manor pop up on my screen. With the directions to the manor, I started making my way there. I then place my phone back on my ear.

"T-thank you, Ms. Holiday." She responded with a welcome,

"So the questions I wanted t-to ask were. What's a g-goddess of the manor and something regarding an a-auction at the manor?" I told her curiously, there was a pause before she answered.

"Well I wanted to reveal all of this when you got here, but I guess I can tell you some stuff." She said in a pout-full tone, I quickly took the phone off my ear and check to see I was still going the right way. When I found out I was I quickly place it back on my ear.

"The auction your wondering about is an event, and a GOTM is the highest tier a member of the manor can get. Is that all hun?" She asked me innocently,

"Well, k-kind of… you were q-quite vague and now I have more questions." I told her mildly, she let out a small giggle and said in a fake mysterious voice.

"I know my little cum cow but don't stress all will be revealed when you get to the manor." After that she ended the call, I looked at my phone and let out a sigh and continued my walk to the manor. On my way to the manor, someone accidentally bumped into me.

"Oh, s-sorry my bad s-stranger…" I recognize the guy who bumped me. He was the same orphan that told me about the manor.

"Wait, stop," He froze in his place and turned around slowly with a scared look on his face, which confused me.

"Aren't y-you… um, Dennis?" His posture relaxed and he let out a sigh as he looked down at me.

"Yeah, that's me why you askin kid?" He said in a hurried tone his sharp emerald green eyes piercing my soft pinks.

"Umm… I-it's me, Light t-the person, you told to work at the Lustful M-Manor." I replied through a shaky voice. He looked at me for a few seconds, while combing his fingers through his shoulder-length long, reddish-brown hair.

"Ooohh, yeah pasty kid, so how's your job been going?" He said nonchalantly as he rested his elbow on my head.

I moved some of my hair away from my eyes and responded.

"It's g-going fine… I guess but I have questions f-for you too." he let out a chuckle and pointed to myself "Lay it on me pipsqueak I'm an open book." He said confidently,

"Um ok, a-aren't you a gigolo… too?" -I saw my phone was in his hand that was pointing at him- "and also h-how did you g-get my phone?" I finished pointing at my phone in his hand. He gave a surprised look at me and then at the phone.

He then moved his face from my view and I heard him mutter shit. After that, he looked back at me and place my phone in my hand.

"Um… you drop it when we bumped so I pick it up for you. I guess I forgot to give it to you, it be like that you know?" he said as he back away from me.

"As for your other question, No. I'm just your average everyday prostitute." He said in a matter of fact way.

"So does that mean you're going to the auction too?" I told him, in response he shook his head at me. "Nope pasty I have already been sold in the last auction."

I gave him a confused face,

"What do you mean by you've been sold?" He gave me a dumbfounded face and then started laughing.

"You don't know what the auction is about! How it's a major event here?" he told me as his laughing die down, I just slowly shook my head at him.

"N-no one told me about until today," I told him slightly annoyed but didn't express it. He let out a chuckle as he placed both hands on my shoulders.

Then he pushed me in the direction of the manor and started walking off.

"Man pasty you just made my night less boring," he said enthusiastically,

"I can't wait to see your face, it's gonna be great." He finished with an amused voice, turning down a corner and out of sight.

"H-hey wai-"

"nevermind," I mumbled and let out a sigh.

Why is everyone dodging my questions about the auction? I thought as I tried to come up with a solution but nothing came. So I continue making my way to the manor. The rest of the walk to the manor was uneventful unlike the manor itself.

There was a large line of people and Pokemon leading to the door of the manor. I stood in the back of the line and waited. While waiting for a couple of seconds my phone started to ring. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Good Light you're finally here! It took you long enough, some of the heirs are getting impatient." Ms. H told me in a revealed tone,

"Ms. Holiday h-how did you know I was here?" I asked in a curious tone, she let out a sigh and said

"Light you have other things to worry about but if you must know. I pick up on your brain activity when you got near the manor." After that She hung up on me, I then felt a slight tingling in my head,

"**Light go to the back, Zara is going to be there waiting for you." **After hearing her orders I did what she said. Once I was at the back of the manor I knocked on the door.

"What's the password little mouse?" Zara said while chuckling,

"Um… Zara t-the best." Nothing happened until the door open and I was wrapped into a hug.

"Aw, your the best little mouse!" Said happily said as she rubbed our bodies together. She then let me go and we entered the manor. When I entered the manor, I was nearly knocked over by a flood of bodies rushing from one place to another.

There were people and Pokemon in uniforms carry equipment, while there were others in outfits getting cleaned up. There was loud EDM pop music playing throughout speaks. I stood at the door taking in that was going on, until Zara grabbed me.

"We need to get you ready Light and introduce you to everyone else." She informed me as we made a right into a hallway and were in front of a door.

"Were here, let's kill two Pidgeys with one stone shall we." She said excitedly as she opened the door and gestured me in.

I walked into a large dressing room that smelled like lavender, the noise from the outside was muffled. The dressing room had two TVs in the corner of the room that were adjacent to each other.

There were 10 stations in the room, all having health care products and personal items besides one. Lastly, there were two large dressers resting on the right side of the room's wall. When I got used to my surroundings I saw Ms. Holiday with some people and Pokemon.

"Ah, Light finally it's good to see you in person again." She told me joyfully, I thank her and ask a question

"So are t-these the heirs you were talking about?" Before Ms. H could answer someone did for her, it was a Shiny Salazzle with a black skull hair clip.

"I wish pinky but nope besides Ruth here were all prostitutes." She said in a strong, calm voice.

"As if Camilla, all of you are sluts but I'm a dancer." Said a Mienshao in a proud voice as she struck a pose. When she did that I realized It was the same Mienshao that I saw the other day.

"Oh Shut up with that nonsense Maze, you swallowed your fair share of cocks around here too." A short redhead woman said in an annoyed voice,

"What did you just say me shrimp!" Maze said moving closer to the redhead.

"Hey hey we shouldn't fight in front of the newbie, you're probably scaring him." A Simipour with pierced ears said in a soothing tone while gesturing at me.

The two arguing female look at the Simipour and then at me. The redhead gave me an indifferent look while Maze gave me an irritated one.

"Why should I cater to semen boy over there, he's new, so he doesn't matter until I say so." Maze said annoyed,

"Yeah fuck semen boy! Keep fighting!" An Espeon, who was lazily lounging in a chair, said in an amused tone. I started to feel uncomfortable with the attention on me. So I back up and I started apologizing to Maze and the Espoen. In my apologizing, I felt a massive blush grew on my face.

"See you did scare him!" The Simipour cried,

"Yo Ruth where did you find this kid, he's kind of cute." The Espeon said as she jumped off the chair in front of me while facing Ms. Holiday.

"You can thank Zara for this little gem Esper, she the one that found Light." She told her,

"He's more annoying than cute. Is he always gonna act like this?" said a Scrafty with a British accent.

"Hey! Light isn't good with people so lay off him." Zara hissed at him,

"Rayman just mad that the kid managed to pull a goddess without even trying." A man with black curly hair said while giving Rayman a sly smile. Rayman just waved him off.

"The kid seems fine to me, give him a break." A Lucario who was sitting in a chair said bord. He then looked at me and gave me a wave.

"I'm Dex, by the way, I look forward to working with you." He said dryly,

"No more comments we need to get Light rea-" a ringtone interrupted Ms. H. She looked at her chest and let out an irritated sigh. She then pulled out her phone and started talking

"Hello?" Ms. Holiday answered the caller was Veronica. I could hear her smug voice from where I was standing. Ms. Holiday then responded to her,

"yes Light is here Veronica just give him a little more time alright." Veronica's sounded irritated but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Okay, we'll start the auction now, but he'll just have to be in the last round of the auction then" -Ms. H said annoyed- "If you want him to look his best that is?" There was nothing for a few seconds and then I heard Veronica's voice again.

"That's what I thought now just wait." She ended the call and turned towards us.

"Alright, guys I have to start the auction so all of you." Ms. Holiday said while pointing at the others,

"You'll have to get Light ready and tell him what's going on." She said in a commanding voice,

"I don't mind dressing him but why doesn't he know what's going on? Isn't your job to tell him about it if he doesn't know?" Camilla said in an annoyed tone, some of the others agreed with her point.

"Because I didn't have time to tell him, so as my employees I pass that down to you." Ms. H said in a matter of fact tone as she grabbed the alcohol from my hand, left the room, and closed the door. I could hear her heels clicking against the floor as she left.

"Well, I not staying here you blokes -he pointed to himself as he went to the door-"I'm not a babysitter," Rayman said irritated. When he tried to open the door it didn't move,

"Damn this woman" -he cursed under his breath- "she has a psychic hold on the door." He said struggling to open the door, after a few tries he stopped and turned to the Espeon.

"Esper, love can you break her hold on the door?" He asked her, she only stared at him and shook her head. The saggy pants lizard looked at her annoyed,

"Why?!" He told her irritated,

"If we have to stay here and help him. Then so do you overbite." Esper said turning her attention away from him. Rayman just let out a sigh while walking to a chair at a station and sat in it.

"So how are we going to dress him." The Simipour said happily,

"I already have that covered Lucy," Zara said as she went over to the dressers. "Oh, what is it?" Lucy asked curiously walking over to Zara with Camilla in toe.

"While they find your outfit I'll tell you about what you need to know," Dex said to me as he turned on one of the TVs.

"And I have some questions for you later," Esper said as she jumped up on my shoulders and rested her head near mine, I felt my head tingle as she did that.

"Well if you got that stuff covered I'll just be sitting at my station." The curly, black hair dude said,

"Me too," said the redhead.

"Okay, Anton... Alice," Dex said as he waved them off.

"I'll be over by overbite." Maze said as walk passed us to Rayman's station.

"Alright Light if you would look at the TV," Dex said as he pointed a remote at the TV and turn up the volume.

"The auction is on, so watch some of it." He finished plainly, I looked at the TV to see a kid around my age on the screen.

He was shirtless and had on ears and tail that looked similar to a Mightyena. The EDM Pop music was playing as he strutted around on stage and stuck lewd poses, to an audience of people and Pokemon.

Then an auctioneer started talking really fast as she rattled off numbers in the thousands.

"The a-auction a fashion show?" I questioned,

"No the auction is an event where sex workers are sold, for a time, to heirs as property," Dex said annoyed, I looked at him worried.

"Isn't t-this illegal?" I asked,

"With the prostitution laws of the city no," Esper replied. My nerves were starting to wane as I asked another question.

"So what are the heirs?" I said uneasy,

"No need to worry, The heirs are just patrons of the manor. They're just really rich people who really like sex." Esper told me,

"Yeah, they're not evil or anything just… entitled." Dex spat the last part. Hearing that calm me down a little as I asked another question.

"So what's a goddess of the manor?" Dex put up three digits,

"A goddess of the manor is the highest tier a patron can go." Dex started, "They're just three tiers goddess, queen, and princess." He finished,

"Why are they all female-centric?" I asked,

"Because Ruth is kind of sexist." Esper giggled. I looked to Dex who nodded his head in agreement and continued.

"Heirs pay a large sum of money a month. To have special privileges in the manor, and those privileges only get better the higher the heir you are." Dex was about to continue until the TV interrupted him.

"Alright everyone round one is over, with Queen Alexandra winning a sizeable four bids." A loud, hyper male voice said as the screen showed a Charizard, with diamonds around her neck, blowing a kiss at the camera.

"But don't go anywhere there are still five rounds to go and the manor very own goddess catcher rookie, Light, has still not been bided." The announcer said excitedly as a silhouette of my figure appeared on the screen. A long whistle was released by Anton as his head flipped over his chair to look at me.

"Someone Mr. popular? Did you sign a deal with Giratina or something? Cause there not pulling out any stops for you." He said through a smile, I just shook my head no. His smile got bigger as he said

"Or maybe you were blessed by Arcus or... cured. It's, however, you want to see it." I scratched the back of my head and said cure. He let out a laugh and returned back to his previous position.

"Light were ready for you, come over here," Camilla called to me. She was over by the empty station. I looked to Dex who gestured me over to them. So I walked over to them with Esper still on my shoulders.

When we got to the station she got off my shoulders and laid on a shelf.

"Alright Light undress," Lucy said to me nonchalantly, I did a double-take

"R-right here in front of e-everybody?" I asked all four nodded their heads at me with smiles on their faces.

"Do I have to take off my underwear," I whispered,

"If you want to little mouse~," Zara said as she winked at me.

"You should do it, let us see what you got," Esper said mischievously,

"Um, I-Im fine I'll keep my u-underwear on," I said as I slowly took my clothes off,

"buzz kill," Esper spat at me. When I was half-way done undressing Camilla said.

"I don't know if you're doing this on purpose but keep strip teasing." She said while lightly rubbing her tights together. I stopped pulling down my pants and looked at her. She just gave me an intense stare as she motioned for me to keep going.

I sighed, shaking my head as I finished taking off my pants and stood in front of them awkwardly.

"For a 'goddess catcher,' he's not that impressive." Maze said as she was eyeing my underwear. A blush grew on my face as I tried to hide from her judgmental eyes.

"My little mouse is well equipped for your information." Zara defended me,

"Oh yeah, rodent breath show me." Maze responded back,

"I can help with that," Camilla said excitedly as a sweet, strange smell filled my nostrils. The blush on my face grew as I looked at Camilla who was giving me a sultry look.

She walked up to me and pressed her mature body against mine. She pushed my face into her chest. I took a deep breath of her scent and melted into her. She started petting my head as she whispered into my ear.

"That's a good boy, Now would you like to make mommy happy by getting hard?" She finished by licking and nipping at my ear. My body did what she asked as she continued messing with my ear. She gave a weak pout and said

"I know my precious goddess catcher can get larger than that.~" She finished lustfully, as she placed my hand on her big, soft butt, my hand sank into her. She gripped my shaft and slowly pumped it.

My breath became rigid the faster she got. My body responded to her wishes again as my shaft grew more erect. After a few pumps, she asked me

"You can get a little larger than that can't you Light?" I let out a raspy moan and answered her.

"Y-yes mommy." As my penis started to ache from it being constricted in my underwear. My head becoming soup as I took in more of her scent.

"Thank you Light you were a good boy." Is all she said as her pumping stopped, backed away from me, and turned me to everyone. The smell also started to die down as my mind was still in a daze.

Pov: Third person

"Did you just drug the newbie? So a point could be made." Alice told Camilla displeased as her eyes dart from the lizard and Light's penis.

"Well, the point was made he is packing something," Anton said with a laugh. Esper jumped off the shelf and back onto Light's shoulder. She stretch herself down the length of his upper body and rested her paws on the base of this dick, she felt him shudder as she did so.

"Hm, I guess the cliche is true." Esper started as she eyed his penis,

"Big things do come in small packages, he's about 7 inches and width of my front paw." Anton let out another laugh and pointed at Rayman

"HA! That's hilarious He's bigger than you." Rayman looked at Anton and hissed at him.

"He's bigger than you too, you wanker!" Anton laughing calm down as he just gave Rayman a shrug.

"You know I don't care about that stuff," Anton said as he gave Rayman a cocky look.

"As long as I'm getting paid I don't care how big I am or how I perform." Anton then started to chuckle.

"Unlike mister, 'it has to memorable nothing less'," Anton said mocking Rayman's accent. Rayman stood up from his seat and held up his loose skin.

"You wanna say that to my face brav." Anton stopped chuckling to then start laughing again. Rayman's hand started to glow as he stepped forward to Anton.

"Alright, that's enough from you two." Dex sternly said as he stepped in front of Rayman and gave him a look. Rayman backoff and returned to his station mumbling something under his breath. Dex then turned to Lucy,

"Lucy wake Light up and get him dressed." Lucy gave a firm nod and walk over to Light.

"Why it was just getting good." Esper playfully whined as jumped off of Light. She then walked across the room back to her station and laid in her chair.

Lucy was now in front of Light, she then moved her tail ahead of her and shot Light in the face with water. The impact from the water moved his head back a little, making him lose balance and fall over.

Zara quickly reached out and caught him as he came to.

Pov: Light

I woke up to find myself in Zara hold, her cape was blocking the lights from the ceiling, as her face came into view.

"Wakey wakey little mouse," Zara said to me.

"Oh… My head feels w-weird" -I placed my hand on head- "what h-happened to me?" I asked, Zara planted a kiss on my cheek and said.

"You just zoned out, little mouse." I felt a small blush appeared on my face, she let out a giggle and said I was cute as she pulled me both up. Once up Lucy handed me some clothes,

"Here you go Light."She said as she handed me a pair of black skinny jeans.

I shook the dizziness I was feeling and slipped on the tight-fitting jeans. She then gave me a pullover hoodie to put on. The hoodie was black and looked two sizes too big for me.

The front of the hoodie had letters, in pink font on the left breast, that said 'LM'. The hoodie also had a ragged rip in the middle. I turned it over to see more pink writing on the back, it read. 'Looking for a Mistress!'

There was also writing on the sleeves that said. 'Will you' on the left sleeve and 'Be mine?' on the right one. The sleeves ends also resembled paws. I waited to put on the hoodie. Zara and Lucy gave me a confused look,

"Why aren't you putting on the hoodie little mouse?" Zara asked,

"I don't get a shirt to go underneath?" I responded,

"Nope Light a shirt would hide your chest and we don't want that," Lucy said with a happy smile, I just mutter ok and put on the hoodie.

The hoodie felt soft but because of the size of the hoodie. It limply hung off my left shoulder, and it made the rip in the hoodie appeared wider. Exposing a large portion of my left peck, while on the right side it showed barely any of my chest.

I tried to fix it and found that the sleeves were completely covering my hands.

"There's no need to fix yourself you look great," Zara said as she told my hand in her tail and drew me closer.

"Great? More like adorable!" Lucy said as she placed what looked to be Plusle ears and pouches on me.

"He does look cute doesn't he?" Camilla added as she pinned a Plusle tail on me.

"Now We just need the finishing touches," Lucy said as she walked up to me with a perfume bottle in hand.

"Your gonna be the best one out there with this." She continued as she sprayed some on my neck upper body. She then took a deep breath and sighed,

"Light's finished and may I say he's adorable." She said as she pushed me in the middle of the room.

"Nice job you three," Dex said giving a thumbs up to them.

"He's even more fuckable now," Esper said from her chair.

"The color of the outfit goes well with his skin," Alice said as a click sound, and flash came from her. I look at her to see she took a picture, my face got hot at the realization. My posture lowered as I tried to hide. Alice took another picture and showed it to Anton, who looked at it and then me.

"You're a natural kid." He praised,

"Yeah, not bad cum shot." Maze told me while she lazily shooed her paw at me.

"But your poses still need work," She added. I wasn't trying to this on purpose I thought, as I just thanked them and walked over to Dex.

"Is there a-anything else I need to know?" I asked him, he just shook his and said I should be fine. I thanked him for his help and looked at the TV. It was on round five, and a Bellossom was on stage doing a provocative dance as the announcer complimented it.

I continued to watch until the same tingle in my head from earlier came back.

"**Come over here Light it question time.**" Esper's voice happily said in my head. I looked around the room trying to find her. Then I saw that she was sitting in a chair. She was gesturing for me to sit with her. I told Dex where I was going, he nodded in confirmation and continued watching the TV.

I walked to Esper's station, she jumped on her shelf and motioned for me to sit.

"Oh… I c-couldn't take your seat like that." I told her,

"**It's fine, go ahead.**" She started, I felt bad for taking her spot but complied with her request. She then fell into my lap and sat in it,

"**It's a little bit too big anyway.**" She finished with a chuckle. I smiled and nodded at her, she smiled back and said

"**I'm gonna go off on a whim and say your the youngest on staff, I'm twenty-two, but how old are you Light?**" she asked curiously.

"**I'm sixteen,**" I told her.

"**Wow, that young!**" she said slightly surprised.

"**Next question, from what I've seen so far your submissive. I wanna know how submissive?~**" She asked as she pressed her body against mine, I could feel her nipples rub against me.

"**Umm… ve-very I guess.**" Esper's ears perk up and her eyes lit up with delight as an erotic smile appeared on her face. Seeing her look at me like that sent a shiver down my spine.

"**Interesting,**" she said as her sweet, warm breath invade my nose and touch my skin.

"**Last question.**" She said, as she lightly stepped on my penis and started rubbing it. I flinch and a noiseless moan escaped me. She then placed her rough tongue on the base of my neck and started licking upwards.

The feeling of her tongue sent electric tingles all over my body; I could feel the hair all over my body stand up as she neared my ear. Once there she stopped her assault on my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Light are you still a virgin?" Her warm breath hitting my inner ear and combined with the fact that she was nibbling on it, left me unable to answer for a second.

Her fangs were hitting all the right places as I tried to concentrate on answering her question. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and let out a shaky breath.

"Y-yes," I replied weakly, after that she let go of my ear and licked my cheek.

"Thank you for answering my questions," She told me cheerfully. I replied with a moan as I started lightly panting. She gave me a confused face and asked what's wrong.

I pointed at her leg as it was still slowly rubbing against my crotch. She looked down and noticed, and stopped her rubbing after one final hard one. I instinctively thrust into her hind paw at the action.

"Sorry, sometimes they get a mind of their own." She chuckled as she swayed her hind paw for effect.

"Hey if you two could stop messing around over there, you would see the last rounds about to start." Maze called out to us,

"Bite me," Esper said as she blew a raspberry at her. Maze just rolled her eyes and went back to watching the TV.

"She right Esper we all should be watching and besides Light has to leave soon anyway," Dex told her. Esper let out an irritated sigh and turn the chair to the TV using psychic. She then curled up into a ball in my lap and muttered something about

"Stupid auction," I look away from her and to the TV.

"Alright folks, it's the last round of the auction so let's get pumped." The announcer said as the cheers of the crowd got louder. The announcer waited a bit for the crowd to die down before continuing.

"But first let's see which heir has been nabbing the most bids." He said as the screen cut to the Charizard in diamonds, who had a satisfied smile on her face, again.

"Queen Alexandra in fifth place with an impressive six bids." He spoke,

"Next we have the adorable Princess Silestra in fourth place with large capture of eight bids."

The man joyfully said, as the camera which to a cute looking girl. She had hot pink hair with blue highlights, that was in a style of two large buns sitting on the top of her head.

Her pupils were somehow heart-shaped and her irises were pink like mine. She was wearing a black dress, her small chest became noticeable as she struck a kawaii pose at the camera. She looked to be two years younger than me, which was weird.

"Isn't the age of constant fifteen in Ariel? Did they change it?" I asked out loud,

"No, it's still fifteen it just that she looks young, She actually twenty-five," Anton said to me.

"How does she look so young?" I asked him,

"She has a disease called Progeria, unlike the unfortunate people who have HGPS, she looks younger than her body actually is." He explained irritated, as he kept staring at the TV with a now bugged expression.

I thanked him and went back to watching TV.

"In third place are the rambunctious sisters of pleasure Princesses Yuri and Oni." The announcer said with a little more enthusiasm than the last ones.

"**Ew,**" Esper said crudely, I was about to ask why she did that until the camera cut to two eeveelution.

My breath hinged, they were the same eeveelution I met yesterday. They were standing shoulder to shoulder waving and letting out air kisses.

"They gained a whopping ten bids." The announcer finished.

"Now In second place and maybe not for long. The hot-tempered voluptuous Goddess Veronica Thumper." The crowd once again got louder as Veronica appeared on screen, who had her nose held high in high with a cocky smile on her face, she looked a little different from the last time I saw her.

Her assets were even bigger and she was wearing tight-fitting leggings that had holes in them, the tightness of the fabric squeezed her butt and gave her a camel toe. She also had on a top that failed to keep all her cleavage covered, as the bottom half her breast was exposed to the world.

Her ears also no longer flowed down her back but now tied in braid-like fashion. The braided ears were in a pigtail hairstyle.

"This bossy goddess is just one shy of first place with thirteen bids." The announcer said as he can back on screen. He was about to start his next sentence until a Natu, with a bored expression, appeared next to him and looked at him.

After a second or two the man broke eye contact with the Natu and a big smile formed on his face as he began to speak.

"Our Goddess Veronica said she would like to say something before we move on!" When he finished his sentence the microphone in his hand disappeared and the camera switch back to Veronica who had the microphone in paw. She twirled it in her paw, brought it to her mouth, and looked into the camera with an excited look, and said boldly.

"My shiny I know your watching so don't worry it's only a matter of time before your my personal Fuck Toy." The mic disappeared again as the camera stayed on her, she blew a kiss and wiggled her butt before the camera left.

"Well, aren't you going to busy… I just hope you can swim." Camilla said as she let out a laugh. My cheeks burned and goosebumps dotted my skin at the thought of becoming that.

"What a strong bold claim by our Goddess Veronica." The announcer started,

"But let's see what the first place holder has to say. Our otherworldly dominatrix, who has an astounding fourteen bids captured, Scarlett Rosemary." The crowd were the loudest they have been the whole night,

I could even feel the room slightly vibrate, as the camera showed a Gardevoir in a black dress with piercing scarlet red eyes, she looked vaguely familiar but didn't know why. Maybe it was how she looked down at the camera with perfect posture as the camera scan her illustrious body, that I have seen in an ad, but it was something about her that was familiar. Esper pick up on this and asked me.

"**Light do you know this Gardevoir?**" I was still watching the TV as the mic appeared in Scarlett's hand. I was about to answer her until Scarlett snap her fingers and curled her index in a 'come here' fashion at the camera.

Her piercing now radiant scarlet red eyes captured my pink ones.

"Edward it's good to be reunited again." Her voice strong and angelic sent a shiver down my spine. The camera cut back to the announcer who had on a goofy smile.

"Well unlike Veronica straightforward and bold message to our rookie. Scarlett gives him a mysterious and cryptic one." His eyes dilated as he continued his sentence,

"Stay tuned to see switch one these goddesses will take home this lucky ho." he finished with a chuckle, as the TV went to black for a few seconds only for a commercial to pop on screen.

I took my eyes off the TV to find everyone in the room looking at me.

"I thought the heir's bids were lower than usual because of you, but now I am sure of it," Dex said to me in an informed way.

"Man kid you're full of surprise," Anton said excitedly.

"Little mouse why did Scarlett call you Edward?" Zara asked me.

"I don't know why" -this is my first time seeing her I thought- "I've never met her before," I replied back to her. Then a loud bell sound went off, Dex ears perked up as he reached for his phone on his station.

"Well it looks like you'll find out soon enough," he said as he placed the phone down.

"Ms. Holiday said she outside the door." I nodded my head and carefully pick up Esper and gently placed her back in the chair. I said goodbye to everyone and left the room. Ms. Holiday was standing outside with a happy smile on her face.

"You look cute Light, ready to see what this feels like?" She asked motioning her arms around the building.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I lied, she gave me a thumbs up and gestured for me to follow her. I followed her, a lump forming in my throat and butterflies going off in my stomach, as I heard the music blasting and the roar of the crowd.

The loud noise shook my being as we got closer to the stage. Once there Ms. Holiday pointed to a curtain

"When you hear Jason call your name then that's when you go through the curtain." She directed me,

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"The announcer," she replied as she walked up to me and held my face in her hands.

"Don't worry you'll do great out there." Ms. H reassured me as she kissed my forehead. The kiss calmed my nerves down a little, as I felt my face heat up.

"Now the moment you **all** been waiting for. The manor's very own goddess catcher Light." Jason said over the noise of the crowd. I took a deep breath looked back at Ms. Holiday and walk through the current.

**A/N: **For the third time now thank you for reading all the way through.

**New A/N:** The reason chapter 3 seems a little iffy from the other chapters is that I revised chapters 1 and 2 before I made ch 4. Then I made chapter 4 totally forgetting to revise chapter 3. So Again thanks to, Whitescorpion, it has been revised. But not completely it still needs some touches but for right now this will do.


	4. Chapter 4: Not worth the risk

**A/N: Hello dear readers and welcome back, hope your Christmas was good. Alright, to start off, sorry for the long wait, I have no excuse I was just lazy, but to make up for me being late. I am gifting you, peaches, with content within the same week! It's just that it's another story and not chapter 5, but don't worry the new story isn't replacing AMGFH. I just had the idea and had to write it. **

**So to clarify AMGFH is still the top priority on this channel, no that's not it is it? Maybe it's called a page or a profile? Well, whatever you call this, AMGFM is still the main story. the new story is secondary unless it just blows up out of nowhere. **

**That's all I have to say so enjoy, happy reading. **

Chapter 4: Not worth the risk

* * *

When I got onto the stage, I flinched and shielded my eyes from the lights all around me. The roar of the crowd deafened my ability to think. The many people and Pokemon shouting out my name made me uneasy. I tried to hide within myself, trying to make my already small frame smaller.

"Yoo-Hoo! Shiny up here" -I looked, at a balcony, to see Veronica waving at me- "get ready to officially be my plaything." She finished having that same cute devilish face like the first time I saw her. My stomach turned more as I continued to look up, seeing the heirs stare down at me with vastly different emotions, _especially_ Scarlett. Under her calm judgemental gaze made my anxiety only intensify, I was locked trembling in place.

"Aw, look at that cuteness on display" -Jason then gestured towards the crowd- "Ladies how many would be this little Plusle mistress?" Jason's voice then got lower as he said.

"He asking for it." The gender neutral-sounding crowd then turned into a feminine sounding one.

"Now that's what I like to hear, but without further adieu let the auction for Light begin," Jason said excitedly as a new voice came to life, it was the auctioneer. "The starting bid will begin at five-thousand pokedollars." She said in a fast monotone voice.

"**Did she just say five-thousand pokedollars? Light do something so we can get more money!" **Greed rip through my mind. I ignored it as I stood there still trembling. Jason gave a chuckle before saying

"It looks like our little Plusle doesn't like crowds!" He stated loudly as he pointed at me.

"But let's see if he can't shake off and shows us why he's nicknamed the Goddess catcher." He finished happily as the crowd roared in agreement. My turned stomach was now in knots. Everything was loud and bright, I didn't want the attention that was being fed to me, It was just too much.

"**If you're not gonna be selfish for yourself at least be for them.**" Greed said sincerely as Nalla and Ebony flashed in my mind. At that moment I was reminded that I was doing this for the gems in my life, so I had to get over myself. I started to move around the stage showing off myself and giving cute lewd poses to the crowd.

"It looks like our little Plusle has come out of his shell folks, isn't this exciting?" Jason said in a fired-up voice as the crowd got louder.

"Ms. Veronica has raised the bid to sixty-five hundred." The auctioneer said. I then finished with a pose, blew a kiss at the crowd, and walked off stage behind the curtain where I melt to the floor from embarrassment

**Pov: Heirs (third-person omniscient)**

* * *

The heirs are in their own section of the manor called, The Throne Section, this is places where the heirs view and bid on those being auctioned. The Throne Section also cancels out noise from the crowd, with a psychic barrier, this allows the heirs to hear their conversations and for the conversations to also be private. Aside from the employees of the manor who have to be informed on what's going on.

"I need that cutie, the amount of attention I get from having him on my hip," Silestra said excitedly as stars formed in her eyes.

"Ms. Silestra just raised the bid seven thousand." The auctioneer, Neska, said. The screen in front of Silestra changed from the bid information to Veronica.

"What do you think you're doing? you attention whore, Shiny's mine!" Veronica, press up face, angrily said through the computer screen.

"As if you skank! You should go do what all rabbits do, fuck off somewhere!" Silestra spat back,

"Both of you sluts are wrong! Yuri and I are taking Light, we saw him first." Oni stated as she and yuri popped up on Veronica's screen and faced Silestra.

"Ms. Yuri and Oni have raised the bid to eight thousand," Neska stated. Yuri and Oni both gave smug looks to Veronica and Silestra. They both returned the looks back as they both raised the bid. This will show these whores not to fuck with me Veronica thought as she started snickering. This will show them who the real star is, poor hopeless skanks. Silestra thought as she leaned back in her chair slowly shaking her head with a sly smile on her face.

"The bid has been raised to fifteen thousand," Neska said a little more lively. All four fell out of their chairs when they heard the bid. I didn't put in that much, was it Veronica? Silestra thought as she regained her composure.

"No way those two hags put that much in," Yuri said to Oni. Silestra wouldn't jump that high, maybe those insane eeveelutions but I doubt it. Veronica guessed as she tried to think who made the bid. Then all of them came to the same conclusion. How could I've forgotten about her Silestra thought distraught, her gaze turning to the Goddess balcony.

"This isn't fair, why did she have to join?" Oni whined,

"Fuck..." Veronica said in an annoyed tone as she turned to face her fellow Goddess, who began to rise. "This bid was made by my lovely Goddess, Scarlett Rosemary!" Neska said with the most emotion she gave all night.

"Are you pigs done playing in your pen? Because you all know that I said, Edward's mine." Scarlett calmly said as she eyed them.

"You think Silestra gonna become Scarlett's bitch again?" Elizabeth, a Delphox, said carious to her fellow Queens. A Mawile named fey, sly responded to her. "Of course she will, you know the slut looks up to Scarlett as her own idol." Everyone on the queen balcony brought their gaze to Silestra.

"Lady Scarlett I'm so-" Silestra began but was interrupted.

"No, it's fine Silestra all pigs should enjoy themselves every now and then," Scarlett said warmly to her while she gestured to her, Veronica, Yuri, and Oni. "But now playtime is over so now do what all pigs do and waddle off somewhere," she finished as she waved Silestra goodbye. This Gardevoir something else, an Alcemie in the queen balcony, thought as she watched Silestra thank Scarlett and do something on her screen.

"Unfortunately, Silestra has dropped out of the bidding," Neska said in a mocking sad voice. "If you really think we're gonna drop out that easily," Yuri started as she did something with her screen.

"You're as stupid as a pig!" Oni finished as she pointed at Scarlett. "Like we said WE saw him first!" Yuri stated as she was now looking at Scarlett with an annoyed face. *sigh* why do they keep trying Neska thought as began to read the next bid.

"Ms. Yuri and Oni have raised the bid to seventeen thousand," Neska said returning to her monotone voice. Veronica then messed with her screen and got to face Scarlett.

"You may be able to tell that little brat what to do but not me," Veronica said as she poked Scarlett's breast. "Ms. Veronica has increased the bid to nineteen thousand," Neska said. "Why are they bidding so much on this kid?" the Alcremie, cream, asked as a picture of Light was on her screen. "He's worth something but not this much," she finished.

"You're the newest queen, right?" Elizabeth asked Cream who nodded her head. "I guess you weren't here for the rumor about him," Cream shook her head at the Delphox.

"Well, rumor has it that he is the most _well equipped_ human bid," Elizabeth finished with a smirk.

"Really?! Is it true?" Cream asked as looked back at the picture of Light.

"I hope so, these new humans haven't been the greatest," Alexandra said bored smoked coming from her nostrils.

"You said it, hopefully, Scarlett throws one of her famed parties for her winnings, so we can see," Fey added looking at the Goddess balcony. Scarlett moved Veronica's finger using Psychic and turned away from her.

"**Veronica, my supposed equal, you and I both know this a fruitless effort for you**" -she then gestured for her to sit- "**So why don't you be a good girl and sit,**" she finished as she gave a sideways glance to her. Veronica scuffed,

"Like hell I am!" she retorted. Scarlett closed her and shook her head. Veronica gave Scarlett a satisfied face but stopped as she forced to sit down.

"**Veronica don't forget who your talking to.**" Veronica could feel a light pressure on her throat as her body began to tingle.

"**I let you get away with touching me without my permission but ****keep stepping out of line and I'll ****be forced to use _stricter_**" **-**she tightened her hold making the normal type gasp**\- **"**levels of** **discipline**," Scarlett said coldly as she let go of Veronica. Who went into a coughing fit, rubbing the tears from her eyes as her body felt even more tingly.

_ What happened up there?_ Cream thought as she watched Scarlett pat Veronica's back. After her coughing fit was over Veronica gave Scarlett a teary glare as she sat down and canceled her bid. _Serves the stupid bitch right, no one stands above my Goddess Scarlett!_ Neska thought as she saw Veronica bid leave.

"**Oh sweet Neska, you shouldn't think such things about your superior, even if it's in favor of me.**" Scarlett calmly said as she hit Neska with a psychic pulse. Neska flinched and gritted her teeth as the attack shot pain through her head.

"**I-I'm sorry my Goddess it'll never happen again,**" Neska said regaining her composure. Cream saw that the auctioneer double over in pain, slightly leaning over her stand.

"What just happen to the auctioneer?" Cream asked. "That auctioneer is one of Scarlett favorites," Fey began. "She probably thought something stupid, so she got lashed by Scarlett," Fey finished unconcerned.

"She heard her thoughts from all the way over there, even with the barrier," Cream stated uneasily.

"Yeah, Scarlett has incredible psychic power, it's kind of scary honestly," Elizabeth responded.

"Ms. Veronica has dropped from the bid race but Ms. Yuri and Oni have increased their bid to twenty thousand," Neska said.

"You haven't forgotten about us, did you?" They both asked in unison giving cute poses.

"How did those two have so much money to spend?" Cream asked her fellow Queen.

"They're just naive and stupid," Alexandra stated.

"Just wait and watch this!" Fey added excitedly. Cream looked at them and then at Scarlett, who was now looking down at the eeveelutions with the same stoic expression she had when she began speaking.

"Goddess Scarlett has raised the bid to thirty thousand," Neska said happily. _Show off_ Veronica thought. Cream and everyone in Princess balcony jaws dropped. Scarlett fixed her already perfect posture and gave a devious smile, to the eeveelutions, as she began to talk down to them.

"You moronic, disrespectful little runts were fun I'll admit but." She paused as her smile fell from her face as she gave them a cringe-worthy leer and began to speak again. "This little game of your is over" -she then waved them off as she began to leave- "Oh, and for the record, I knew before Edward before you idiots laid your filthy beady little eyes on him." She coldly said, "But again since you made this fun. I'll throw a party tomorrow night and you're all invited, who knows maybe our 'Goddess catcher' will make an appearance." She said happily as she fully left the room leaving her fellow heirs in a multitude of emotions.

"That was fucking awesome!" Moki, a Pikachu-human hybrid who was in the Princess balcony, said passionately as small sparks erupted from her cheeks.

"I know right, What's makes it even better is we're invited to Ms. Scarlett's party!" Denny, a young brown skin woman, who was in a light pink one-piece jumper, said while clasping hands together with Moki.

"It's quite exciting isn't it?" Agera, a Goodra, said to the two.

"See?! What I did I tell you, just watch." Fey told cream as she got up with Alexandra and Elizabeth. Cream smiled and nodded her head at her still sitting in her chair.

"Come on slowpoke we're going to get our winnings," Alexander said happily motioning for Cream to follow. Crean let a surprised gasped and blushed,

"But the auction isn't over yet and I won one person." She said slyly to them hiding her face. She felt something poke in her hair, she quickly turned around to see Elizabeth licking her stick with Fey and Alexander behind them. She gave a cheeky smile and offered her hand.

"The auction basically over at this point, this is just for the Princess to get the leftovers. I got three and Fey here only got two" -Fey let out a hey- "so you're fine." Elizabeth reassured her, Cream looked at the trio and then smiled, happily accepting Elizabeth's hand.

"Alright let's go get our new toys," Alexander said as they left the room. The three losers of the bidding war looked at each other with annoyance, sadness, and bitterness written on their faces. Then they all got up and left the room.

**Pov: Vets (place: dressing room) (third-person omniscient)**

* * *

In the time of Light's absence, no one left as there was really nothing for any of them to do. They were all sitting at their stations either looking at their phones or watching the ending of the auction.

"So folks you know about the heirs with the most bids won, but let see who the highest bids were," Jason said as the screen change from him to a picture of a tall pale human with shoulder-length blonde hair. He had bright green eyes and a bandana around his neck, with a cocky smile to boot.

"This is Jak's second time being in the auction, this promising young rookie, who was picked up by queen Alexandra, was sold away at nice five thousand making him the fifth-highest bid sold.

"Hey, I've seen that kid around here, good to see him doing well," Anton said looking away from his phone.

"I messed with him a few times could still use work," Maze said bored. _just a dancer my ass_ Anton thought as he continued to watch the screen.

"At number four" -the screen change to the next person- "we have James," Jason said. A short black teen appeared on screen, he had his hair in twists with a large goofy smile on his face.

"He was sold off to Moki at ten k," Jason informed. "I've never seen him before must be new," Camila stated.

"The manor designated bad boy, shade." A picture of a man with raven black hair covering his right eye was shown on screen. He wore Mightyena's ear and sadistic smile in the picture.

"He was sold off to our newest queen, Cream, for fifteen thousand. Making him third on the list." Jason finished. No one commented on Shade, but they were all roughy thinking the same thing, he was a pest.

"I didn't know a new heir came?! Where is she from I've never seen her species before!?" Lucy commented surprised.

"Lucy we were informed about her a while ago" -Dex told her- "she brought her spot but she just now getting here, she is coming all the way from the Galar region," Dex finished. Lucy gave him a sheepish smile, "I wasn't paying attention at the time sorry."

"Now look at this surprise, the manor goth girl, Jane, is in second place. Being sold off to the lovely Goddess Veronica for twenty thousand," Jason said. The screen now showed a young woman, with extremely long black hair that covered up most of her face on the left side.

"Speaking of Veronica she lost pretty bad in that bidding war," Esper expressed gloomily.

"Woah, you sound upset I thought you didn't Veronica to get him," Alice said.

"That's true but I would rather have Veronica take him then Scarlett," Esper force the psychic types name out. Everyone besides Maze and Rayman nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what the big problem is" -Rayman started as he put down his phone- "Isn't this what he wanted?" Rayman finished and then let out a laugh.

"For Arceus' sake, Scarlett somehow knows the little cumshot," he continued.

"What could be better for him," Rayman then went back to his phone.

"You're missing the part where Light doesn't know her," Dex argued. Rayman just responded with a so what as he continued to scroll through his social media.

"Rayman you know better than any of us that, if Scarlett takes interest in someone they don't stay the same for long," Zara said coldly to him. Rayman blew her off

"Not my problem mouse breath, you shouldn't have brought him here if you didn't want this to happen," he stated with a harshly. _Fucking good for nothing idiot_ Zara thought as she hissed at him.

"Now you won't believe folks but our highest bid comes from a rookie, that signed with the manor yesterday!" Jason informed enthusiastically. A picture of an extremely nervous and shy looking Light was displayed on the screen. He had his hand raised to the camera as if to show a wave, as he sported a massive blush and small smile on his face.

"I'm convinced he does these cute acts on purposes," Lucy said through a whine. _He just so adorable_ she thought as she had on a pouty face.

"Light or the Goddess catcher, as we nicknamed him, was sold off for a whopping thirty k to no one's surprise, the Goddess Scarlett." A picture of Scarlett flashed on the screen and then it went back to Light.

"This makes him the third rookie ever to be sold for that much," Jason finished. The screen then cut back to Jason who gave a wave and said, "Alright folks, that's the end of the show we hope you all enjoyed," Jason said as he was leaving his stand but stopped and turned back to the camera.

"Almost forgot, don't forget to go online and vote for _your_ favorite bid at the manor of lust dot com forward lash vote." He said fast, as he made his way behind the curtain and the t.v rolled credits.

"Oh, we can vote now how exciting, little mouse I choose you," Zara said happily as she slithered over to Lucy, Laptop in tail.

"As much as I like the kid I'm gonna vote for Jak," Anton said as he pulled up the website on his phone. "I'll vote for him too." Maze said as she pulled up the website.

"So are you voting for Light?" Dex asked Esper. She shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I don't know… maybe" -she did a fifty-fifty hand gesture with her paw- "but there was some other who also interests me too." She then asked, "Same for you I'm guessing?" Dex gave a bashful smile and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did find some other ones interesting too." Dex then turned his attention to Camilla and Alice.

"What about you two how are you voting for?" Camilla gave a sly smile and wink at him.

"I won't kiss and tell" -faint pink fumes surround her- "well maybe for a kiss," she sultry said. A faint blush formed on Dex cheeks as he turned to Alice,

"No my lips are sealed." She made a gesture of locking her mouth and throwing away the key. Dex finally turned to Rayman

"Should I even ask?" he spoke. Rayman flipped him off in response, Figures Dex thought as he pulled out his phone.

**Pov: Light (Time: past- right after his performance) (place: backstage)**

* * *

After being picked up off the floor by a friendly Machamp. I was directed to a waiting room for Auction bids. When I got to the room, I was surprised to see there were only about twenty people in the room. Maybe the others were in a different room I thought as I enter.

All the other bids in the room where either sitting on couches or chairs talking to each other. It felt nice not having any of the attention on me for once, but that all changed when someone yelled out in a mocking tone.

"Hey look it's the 'Goddess catcher' everyone!" I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. I hate this nickname so much.

"**You're speaking to the choir.**" Hatred said annoyed. When I opened my eyes I was faced with the whole room looking at me. Some people gave me indifferent looks but most gave me annoyed, distasteful looks. Then the guy that I dubbed, Mightyena boy, who isn't a boy and is taller than what he was on TV walked up to me, his boots made heavy footsteps as he got closer to me. He looked down at me and gave me a lazy glare with a twisted grin.

"I saw your performance kid." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led to the couch he was sitting at.

"It was dogshit!" He laughed, with a chorus of others, as he pushed me on the couch, a Seviper and an Incineroar sat beside me boxing me in. He then pointed at me with his grin widening.

"So, what did a little cum stain like you do to get the Goddess's attention." He said in a weird comedic way.

"I-I did nothing" -I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me- "I dunno what they see in me," I said while making myself smaller as the pokemon beside closed in. His strange smile fell from his face with my response. He then glared down at me and move closer to me, I push myself deeper into the couch making the pokemon become more inclosed.

"Kid, do you think I'm some idiot" -his glare intensified- "Scarlett addressed you by a different name, why would she do that if that? You had to do something for her to know your real name." Mightyena boy said, anger slow rising in his voice.

"Todays b-been my f-first time seeing that G-Gardevoir." I protested,

"A-also the name s-she called isn't my r-real name, it's some pet name maybe?." I added. He kept his hard glare for a few seconds before asking me a question. "So what's your real name then Edward or Light?" his glare felt like it was burning my skin.

"I-its L-Light not Edward," I responded while avoiding eye contact. Out of nowhere, I felt a massive pressure and then pulling sensation on my head. "You must think I'm stupid." He yelped as I was yanked off the couch, my feet were scraping against the floor as he brought me to his face.

"I-I don't think t-that at a-all," I whine His grip on my hair tightened.

"Then why did you lie to me?" He threw me back on the couch, I grabbed my head trying to ease some of the pain.

"I didn't l-lie to y-you," I told him. He let a sick chuckle

"If you didn't, why did you struggle so much saying Light? You got off Edward perfectly," He explained. Why kind of evidence is that to go off of?

"I-it's just m-my stutter it gets b-bad r-really bad when I-I'm nervous, I c-can't c-control it," I said wholeheartedly. He scuffed at me,

"You expect me to believe that bullshit, I should just beat your ass right here for lying again." He threatened as the Seviper and Incineroar held me down. He moved closers to me with his hand cocked back into a fist. What the hell is this guy's problem? I thought as I struggled against the serpent and overgrown cat. He won't believe a single thing I say. He balled up my hoodie, my already paled skin lost more color as he cocked his fist back even more.

"Shade, you dumbass, if you break Scarlett's new plaything" -a long hair girl in black started- "she'll personally make sure you're just as broken." She finished dryly as walked up to us. Shade looked at her and then back to me, fist still cocked. After a few seconds, he lowered it and flip off the girl and walking away with the pokemon in tow. Saying kill joy as he moved to a corner of the room. The girl rolled her eyes and then looked at me. She then looked me up and down and shook her head.

"Arceus, what does she see in you." She spat at me as she started walking off. She took two steps before stopping and turning around.

"*whistle* come on mutt you'd be safer with me, then by yourself" -she snapped her fingers and patted her thigh- "if you haven't noticed," she sarcastically finished.

"**Are we really gonna follow this girl?**" Annoyance asked.

"**You got any better options**?**" **Fear countered. I hesitated before getting up from the couch and following her into one of the corners of the room. We sat down on a couch and I turned to thank her.

"Tha-"

"Shut up deformity" -she flipped me off- "the only reason I did what I did was to get closer to Scarlett," She said crudely. I gave her a confused face and asked what did she mean. She turned her eyes at me, they were a bright blue, her gaze made me shiver.

"What I mean is" -her voice got louder as she pointed at me- "the only reason I saved your sorry ass is because you're my ticket to Scarlett," She said coldly while pulling out her phone. I gave her a confused face

"What d-do you mean b-by 'ticket'?" I asked her. She looked back at me as if I asked her to find mew. She then rubbed the bridge of her nose and pressed her ruby lips tight.

"*Sigh* I should have let Shade kick your ass," she muttered as she turned her head to face me again.

"LISTEN, Light? Edward?-"

"Um i-it's Light," I interrupted her. She narrowed her eyes but continued what she was about to say.

"Whatever the HELL your name is." She grabbed my hoodie and pulled me to her face, her pure blue orbs not breaking from my pinks ones as she said.

"What I mean by ticket is, you're gonna be the factor that finally makes her finally notice me." She finished happily as she threw me away from her.

"**How about you stop being pushed around,**" Annoyance said as I readjusted myself and asked another question.

"How a-are you going to g-going accomplish this?" I asked curiously with a hint of annoyance. She gave me an amused face in response as she got up and stood over me.

"Because we're gonna strike a deal," She stuck out her hand.

"W-why would I do t-that?" I asked her. Her amusement only grew more,

"If you don't then I'll just have Shade make you have an 'accident'." We both looked at Shade, who was giving me a death glare, I continued to stare at him as she started talking again.

"You know they can just happen out of nowhere." She innocently said as she put her hand in my face.

"So we have a deal?" why can't people just do good things out the kindness of their hearts I thought. As I looked at her hand, feeling a lump in my throat, I then asked one more question.

"W-what's the deal?" Her amusement was at it's highest as she responded.

"I glad you saw it my way" -she patted the slide of my face- "it's simple we pretend to be 'friends' and I don't have Shade find in you dark alley," she cutely said.

"**WOW! What a deal, Light I knew you were big-brained.**" Sarcasm pestered me. With a shaky hand, I shook hers sealing the deal.

"Good boy." She let go of my hand and wiped hers on her clothes as she returned back to her spot on the couch. I hung my head low in defeat as my arms lazily dangled between my legs. I should just quit before something awful happens.

"**You would quit when things get hairy, don't you remember who your doing this for?**" S-h questioned me.

"**I could find a ne-**"

"**Haven't you already made this argument before?**" Doubt asked me bored.

"**I won't be able to take care of them if I'm killed!**" I argued.

"**He's right he won't be much use dead in an alley with Rattata eating him away.**" self-centeredness said dryly.

"**Who cares what happens to you! You have a responsibility that needs to be upheld!**" S-h spat as I felt a large wave of shame, sadness, and self-pity. I forced away the emotions as I made up my mind, I was quitting before I get ahead of myself.

**Pov: third-person omniscient (Time: present) (Place: Goddess lounge room) **

* * *

In the elegant, well-furnished room Scarlett was in front of a mirror looking over herself fixing any imperfection she saw. She was wiping off her face as Veronica burst into the room, with an annoyed expression. Scarlett saw her advancing to her through the mirror, she placed the warm cloth down and looked through her large assortment of lipstick.

"YOU Bitch! How dare you embarrass me like that! Also why di-"

"Shhhhh, Veronica quiet down there no need for this." Scarlett interrupted her in a calm tone. She then found a suitable lipstick, cherry black, she plucked it from it's holding case and started to apply it. She has some nerve shushing me Veronica thought as waited for Scarlett's response.

"**You step out of line so I put you back in it, also I'll remind you again remember who your talking to." **She warned her as finished applying the lipstick, she smacked her lips making the lipstick pop out more. Veronica scoffed and gave Scarlett a sour look.

Veronica gritted her teeth and went to sit down on a red leather couch, "What's your deal with Light and do keep all him, Edward?" Veronica questioned. Scarlett stopped applying the makeup and turned to Veronica with an annoyed look on her face.

"Don't you DARE uses that repugnant name for my Edward," Scarlett hissed as she finished with her makeup. Veronica smugly smiled at Scarlett, leaning on her knees and resting her head in her hands. She turned her head cutely to the right

"Did I just strike a nerve from the great Scarlett Rosemary?" Veronica sarcastically said as her smug face grew.

"I don't know why you dislike Light's name but if it bugs you I'll gl-" Veronica's mouth clamped shut, she struggled to open her mouth as she tried to pry it open with her paws. Scarlett stood above her, her eyes were glowing a soft, light blue. She grab Veronica's ear and yanked it to her mouth, Veronica let out a muffled whine as she reached for her ear. Scarlett forced her arms to her side with psychic,

"Now LISTEN! you stupid disobedient little rabbit." Scarlett pulled Veronica's head to face her, their eyes made contact. Scarlett held an intense leer while Veronica's eye were skittish.

"We may share the same title but YOU are beneath ME" -Scarlett jerk Veronica ear- "I tried to ignore your behavior because I was in a good mood but it seems I need to teach you how beneath you are to me." Scarlett let go of Veronica's ear, Scarlett back away from Veronica as her eyes glowed brighter. Veronica felt once again felt the pressure wrap around her neck. Veronica looked up to Scarlett started to lightly grope herself. Scarlett enjoying the feeling of pain, embarrassment, and lust coming from the struggling rabbit.

Scarlett used psychic to spread Veronica's legs open, she then pulled up her dress, revealing her slender legs, firmly placing her into Veronica crotch.

"your punishment brings now, maybe this will teach you to be an obedient little slut." Scarlett let go of her psychic hold on Veronica's mouth and lessen the pressure on her throat,

"Egau!" before Veronica could speak Scarlett shoved two fingers into the rabbit Pokemon mouth.

"We need to deal with that bad mouth of yours." Scarlett smugly said as she began grinding into Veronica.

The psychic type gently laid her smooth fingers on Veronica's tongue and started thrusting in and out, "Now get to sucking you bitch and I better hear you moan." The satanist Gardevoir ordered. Veronica took Scarlett pointer and index into her mouth as slowly sucked on them. Sloshing sounds came from the normal types mouth as she was bobbing her head. She gave out faint moans feeling Scarlett press her harder into her cunt.

SLAP!

"Epp!" Veronica cried out in pain as she felt Scarlett smack her right breast hard. Scarlett then took her ringers out Veronica's mouth and wrapped her hand around her neck, shoving her into the couch cushion. Pulling off Veronica's top Scarlett began her on Veronica's chest

SLAP! "Eeee!" SLAP! "Ohhh!" SLAP! "Hhhmmm!"

"WHY aren't you begging and moaning SLUT! You should be crying thanks to ME for making you feel this good!" Scarlett then grabbed Veronica's hard nipple and began twisting and pulling at it.

"Tell me how much you love this~," the satanist said as dug deeper into her fellow heir's womanhood.

"MMmmmm, I love this so much! I love you! Keep abusing my body however you want mommy, I'm almost there. Veronica moaned out, her body making small spasms with her excited pink eyes rolling to back her skull and her small cute lazily hanging out her mouth. Scarlett had her wolfish grin hearing those words from Veronica. She could feel Veronica about to ecstasy and right when she was there Scarlett complete stop her assault on the rabbit' body.

"Here's your punishment my disrespectful little slut." She said in a smooth, rich voice as she got her Veronica. Veronica's breathing was still ragged as she made eye contact with her assaulter, a mass blush on her face.

"WAIT... mommy please don't leave like this," Veronica breathless said gesturing to her socked crotch. "You know I can't cum on my own I-"

Scarlett hastily grabbed Veronica's jaw and pressed their lips hard together in a strong passionate kiss. The psychic type quickly overpowered the normal type who just sat there accepting the sudden advancement. Scarlett then broke the kiss as I thin trail of silva form between them. Scarlett again stood above the helpless rabbit as she gave her a soft leer.

"No this is Punishment! Now let this be a lesson to you masochist BITCH" -Scarlett covered her mouth with her hand and giggled- "or an invitation don't disobey me again." Scarlett then left the room leaving Veronica to her own devices. Veronica had a fluster pouty face, her breath was still ragged as she squirmed in place on the couch. Rubbing her ample thighs together trying to relieve the tension that was built up down south.

"I hate that stupid Gardevoir," she whined as she started stroking herself. She tried to think of a turn on as her stroking got fast, and the only thing that eased her burning was shoving Light's cute little face into her hot, swollen cunt and using him as a fuck toy. She pushed her paw into her cunt, pushing the bottoms deeper into her, as she imagined his face deep within her. Worshipping her vagina as he tried his hardest to pleasure her.

After a couple of minutes, she gave up her fruitless endeavor. She got from the couch feeling extremely hot and a little light-headed, she then leaned on the couch, for support, as she left herself devolving.

Her once-tight fitting clothes now hung loosely on her body. She striped out of her wet clothes went over to Scarlett's stand, using her warm towel to clean herself. _That'll show that pompous bitch_ she thought as she threw the towel back on the stand. She then left the room irritated and flustered as she felt herself starting to drip again.

In a luxury bathroom, Scarlett stood against the door sweating and breathing heavily. She couldn't take it anymore, feeling Veronica raw emotions set her body into overdrive. Her own pussy was burning as she fixed herself while looking at a mirror. The only thing on her mind was all the dirty, degenerate lewd actions she and Edwards were gonna do together.

"Soon my plaything I'll have you again."

**Pov Light (time: Present)**

* * *

I was still sitting on the couch avoid eye contact with everyone as I was texting Ebony, who was a little upset with me because I didn't tell her I was leaving.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time but I kissed you before I left." I texted

"3 Oh that's sweet I feel a little better now." She texted back

"I promise to make it up to you," I replied.

"Good boy, I was going to order you to do that anyway. So just keep that in the back of your mind cutie, ok bye!" I read her text, putting my phone away, with a small smile on my face and some anxiety creeping into my mind.

BANG!

A loud noise brought my attention to the front of the room. An Exploud stood in the front of the room with a satisfied smile on his large face, from the reactions some of my peers had. He began to speak in a booming voice that rattled my core.

"Attention, hoes" -the girl beside me growled- "the heirs of this lovely establishment are going to claim you're sorry asses, So get ready! First, The loveable Queen will go, second, the adorable Princess will be next, lastly, the amazing Goddess will finish." He finished proudly as he felt.

"He really likes to heer himself, fucking narcissist." The girl muttered annoyed while rubbing her ear.

"Do you know who he is?" I asked her, she shook her head and crossed her arms over her modest chest while leaning into the couch.

"No, I don't know the bastard and hopefully I never will." She stated irritated, A question came to mind when she said that.

"Um… w-what's your name?" I asked her.

"Jane," she replied as went back on her phone. I looked away from jane when I heard the door open to reveal a Charizard, Mawile, Delphox, and an Alcremie, who looked too nice to here. Alexander, I think that was the Charizard name, walk up first and called two people to her. A tale pale white dude and a Beartic. I was confused, didn't she have six bids I thought out loud.

"Not every sex worker in the auction gets sold for sex, most work as servents to heirs," I gave her face that said keep going and she did.

"This room is just for sex workers that'll get fucked." She said bored and apathetic. I looked back to the group to see the Mawile has claimed her bids which were a Luxray and a Houndoom. Next, the Delphox got her bid which was a short purple hair girl. Lastly, the Alcemie went to get her bid, which surprised me, her bid was shade. He walked up to her and scraped some of the frostings off her and licked it was a massive blush appeared on her face as she pushed his hand away.

"Stop that!" she whined.

"Maybe if you didn't look so innocent I would," Shade roughly said as he took another swipe.

"Alright you two we're leaving so can do all the tasting you want later," Alexander said as she and the others started walking out of the room. The Alcremie quickly followed after them as Shade slowly followed after with his hands resting behind his head. Soon after the Princess beside Yuri, Oni, and Silestra. Claimed their bids and were about to leave until some dude asked them concerned,

"Where are our heirs at?" A chorus of others agreed showing the same concern. I didn't notice by a hybrid of a Pikachu and human turned to them with a sad face and said.

"I'm sorry but they said they won't be getting you guys for a while." James gave a confused face and asked why. The hybrid shrugged her shoulders and then asked her fellow heirs if the knew why.

"Yeah I know" -a Goodra said happily- "They said there preparing for Light for the party tomorrow." She joyfully said the group of people and Pokemon, who in turn shifted all their attention on me. A heard growling and awful sounding insults being muttered throughout the crowd.

A heavy lump was forming in my throat feeling all their eyes on me. Jane was snickering next to me trying to hold back her laughter. It's only my second day here and half the people here hate me. Worried thoughts started to flood my mind. This why I should quit someone gonna end up killing me. I don't wanna end up dying I haven't had enough time with Nalla and Ebony yet. So I'm ju-

"Light! Pull yourself together, calm down, it's not your fault their heirs didn't come." Jane said shaking me away from my thoughts. I thanked her and then ask her why she helped me. She punched my shoulder and gave me a sly smile.

"What are 'friends' for" -she then flicked my nose- "Also if Scarlett sees you all flustered, in a bad way, we're all gonna have problems." She said slightly nervous. I rubbed my shoulder and thank her again for the help. After a while, The room settled down with a lot of people leaving. Then Ms. Holiday came in with the bag of drinks, uneasiness set in again, she held it up and pointed at me and said.

"Look at you being all patient, well your mistress will be here shortly." She said to me. My uneasiness only intensified when she said that. The thought of quitting quickly flooded my mind again, buy the thoughts dulled when Scarlett and Veronica entered through the door. They looked amazing separately, as their aura gave off a sense of beauty and grace, but with them sharing the same space.

Their titles as Goddess showed. Their auras screamed dominance but also elegance.

"That's very sweet of you think Edward, so come on I need to reward that good behavior of yours~," Scarlett said as she started making her way out the room. My admiring stopped when she addressed me and my concerned thoughts reentered my headspace. I can't go with her, this job is gonna kill me if I do I thought as I looked at my bid winner.

Her pale white skin, black dress, and her piercing crimson eyes only solidified my thoughts more as she turned around and gave me the same calm judgment face.

Light calm down, Ms. Holiday here so all I have to do is tell her and that'll end it. I'll have to tell ebony and find another job but it's better than being murdered.

"Yeah come on Jane lets go," Veronica said. Jane gave me a glace as she got up from her spot on the couch and stood next to Veronica.

"Let's go, Edward, I'm getting restless," Scarlett order me. I took another deep breath and stood up with my head down, but didn't move to Scarlett.

"I-I'm s-sorry but I quit," I mutter breathlessly.

"What did you say Edward I didn't hear you?" Scarlett said with annoyance in her voice. I felt light-headed as the tension in the air between us was suffocating. I started to shake as I looked up at Scarlett with a burning face and said.

"Sorry I quit, I don't want to do this anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Um, I don't know what say other than thank you for reading and chapter 5 should come out no later than the middle of January. **


	5. Bad and Good news

**This is very important so please read all the way through.**

* * *

Now, I have bad and good news. The bad news is due to me not finding a clear direction for the story, being dissatisfied with characters, and how the pairing is working. I'm scraping this story but the good news is scraping is the wrong and right term, let me explain.

I'm going to be reworking the whole story, some elements from the old story are still going to be present. Like some characters (Mostly characters with more than three speaking lines), the overall setting, and some of the plot.

So the story is going back to chapter one but the only things feeling the same are things listed above.

To conclude I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you. But I think this would be a better decision then to continue stumbling through this story.

One last thing: Since I'm changing the story should I keep the story title or come up with a new one?


	6. Chapter 6

Hello… Hello, well anyway for anyone who still on this dead page, Steel yourselves because I'll be returning. In my absence, I've worked on and learned more about writing. In the beginning, when I started, I'll admit I had an ego. I thought, just make smut and get instant success. Now I know that's a load of shit. So to repent, I'm going to make a solid story with an actual grasp on where it's going. The story will be dropping in two weeks, September 12. I can say for now this story won't be as ecchi/lewd but it'll have its moments. Ok, that's all bye.

-Cootie out


End file.
